Boucles brunes et yeux d'Océan
by Miss Nyxie
Summary: Helena... Un prénom doux, un prénom noble. Black. Si Bellatrix avait une héritière elle serait nommée ainsi. Placée dans une autre famille pour sa protection, elle ne sait pas qui elle est jusqu'au jour où le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprend son existence et veut la récupérer. Pourquoi ? Car elle a été désignée. Boucles brunes et yeux d'Océan, elle donnera un héritier au Serpent...
1. Prologue

_**2 Avril 2016**_

 ** _Description_ ****–** Helena, malgré tout ce que l'on a pu te dire sur moi, je t'aime déjà, alors que cela fait seulement quelques minutes que j'ai appris ma grossesse. J'ai fait de terribles erreurs dont je suis bien consciente. […] Ton avenir est à la fois clair et obscur. Ton médaillon sera la clé des temps. Maman.

 ** _Disclaimer_ ****–** Cette histoire est tirée de la merveilleuse œuvre de notre déesse J.K Rowling. Je la remercie fortement d'avoir créé tout cet univers et ces personnages car sinon les fanfictions que je lis et j'écris n'existeraient pas et je n'aurais rien à faire de mes journées. Donc merci à J.K Rowling qui est la source de mon non-ennui. Sinon, quelques personnages m'appartiennent, tous les enfants des héros. Ils représenteront la majorité des personnages de cette fic je pense.

 ** _Rating_ – ** T (Pour l'instant ce sera T, car il n'y a pas trop de violence ou de scènes choquantes, mais ce n'est pas non plus tout doux -on est pas au Pays des Licornes ^^-)

 ** _Pairing_ – ** Pas d'amour pour le moment, mais ça viendra, promis.

 ** _Genre_ – ** Romance / Aventure

 ** _Note de l'auteur_ ****–** Voilà ma première fiction sur le site. Je vous présente officiellement… /TADAAAM ^roulements de tambour^/… _Boucles brunes et yeux d'Océan_ ! Ce sera une fic avec les enfants des personnages de base. Mais pas ceux précréés par J.K Rowling. Pas de 19 ans plus tard, de Rose et Hugo Weasley, d'Albus Severus Potter ou de Scorpius Malefoy. De tous nouveaux personnages ! Bref hum, bonne lecture, et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boucles brunes et yeux d'Océan – Prologue**

 **.**

 _11 ans plus tôt…_

« Pousse ! »

Bellatrix poussa un cri d'indignation qui se transforma rapidement en hurlement de douleur. Pour qui se prenait-elle, Alecto ? Elle ne connaissait pas cette souffrance, elle n'avait jamais eu d'enfant. Si elle n'avait pas été clouée au lit par cette maudite chose bavante qui voulait sortir, elle lui aurait bien lancé un ou deux doloris. Épuisée, transpirante, endolorie, Bellatrix se laissa retomber en arrière sur les oreillers, une boucle brune lui barrant le visage humide, et relâcha sa poussée.

« Pousse bon sang Bellatrix ! » supplia son mari. Bellatrix soupira en regardant Rodolphus.

« Je… Je n'en peux plus. C'était une stupide idée. Tomber enceinte à 48 ans. »

La plupart des accouchements à 48 ans se passaient mal. Soit la mère, soit l'enfant ne survivait pas. Et ici, dans cette chambre ayant connu la présence des amants Lestrange, dans ce lit ayant connu tellement d'ébats, Madame Lestrange devait donner naissance à son héritier. Elle priait intérieurement pour que ce soit un garçon. Son Maître serait très déçu si ce n'était pas le cas. Son Maître…

« Je dois pousser pour le Maître. » souffla Bellatrix « Le Maître veut mon enfant. Il l'a demandé. Je dois pousser pour le Maître. »

Rodolphus releva la tête, comprenant que ce serait le moment. Alors elle poussa. Elle rassembla toutes ses forces, se cabra sous la puissance de la douleur et expulsa l'enfant qui l'empêchait correctement de faire ses fonctions de Mangemort depuis presque huit mois. Alecto se pencha puis se redressa. Elle portait une petite chose pleine de sang et de liquide amniotique qui commença alors à brailler.

« Tu veux la prendre ? » demanda l'occasionnelle sage-femme.

En voyant son bébé, Bellatrix eut soudain les larmes aux yeux. Un bébé, cela représentait tellement de choses dans sa vie. Elle oublia rapidement le Maître et l'observa attentivement. Avant même qu'Alecto prononce les mots, elle comprit que c'était une fille. Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, elle ne fut pas déçue. Elle était tellement belle. Elle avait déjà quelques boucles brunes sur la tête et Bellatrix eut le temps d'apercevoir ses magnifiques pupilles bleues héritées de son père avant qu'elle ne ferme ses paupières et s'endorme.

Puis elle réalisa ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait pas penser de telles choses. C'était l'enfant de son Maître et non le sien. Désormais, elle ne lui appartenait plus. Cela avait été décidé. Il l'avait décidé. Elle s'était demandée pourquoi son enfant parmi tant d'autres, pourquoi pas les petits blondinets qu'offriraient son neveu ou n'importe quel autre enfant de mangemort. Puis elle s'était dite que c'était logique que son Maître veuille son bébé. Elle était la meilleure. La meilleure mangemort. C'était normal qu'il demande le meilleur.

Maintenant, elle avait une image à tenir. Dès le lendemain elle reprendrait ses fonctions de Première Mangemort. Elle devait en garder l'esprit. Elle secoua la tête.

« Va la laver et apporte-la au Maître. » ordonna Bellatrix.

« Mais… » protesta Rodolphus

« Obéis Alecto. Ce n'est pas notre fille. C'est celle du Maître. Nous sommes seulement ses géniteurs Rodolphus. »

Alecto emmaillota la petite fille endormie dans une couverture rose pour la rendre un peu plus présentable et la tendit à Bellatrix qui s'apprêta à refuser.

« Prend-la cinq minutes. C'est ta fille tout de même ! Et puis je dois envoyer une missive au Maître pour lui annoncer la naissance. »

Elle posa l'enfant dans les bras de sa mère et se dirigea vers la porte. Rodolphus porta un intérêt certain à la nouvelle-née. De nouveau, Bellatrix fut soudainement attendrie et caressa le bout du nez de la petite.

« Helena. Helena Lestrange. » murmura-t-elle. « C'est ainsi que je voulais la nommer si nous avions le pouvoir de la garder. »

Rodolphus posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra doucement. Il remit en place sa mèche rebelle et l'embrassa tendrement, l'attirant vers elle dans une étreinte amoureuse.

« Je t'aime tellement Bella. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Je t'en ferai plein d'autres de petites filles et garçons aussi jolis que celle-ci. Tu verras, elle ne te manquera pas. Nous serons heureux. Promis. »

« D'accord. Mais la prochaine fois, un accouchement magique me plairait mieux. Plus rapide, plus sécurisé, moins douloureux. »

Il sourit. La porte en chêne blanc s'ouvrit d'un coup et les sorts fusèrent.

« Stupéfix ! »

Alecto tomba, figée en une expression de surprise. Rodolphus se plaça instinctivement devant sa femme démunie. Bellatrix reconnut des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qu'elle essayait de localiser depuis des mois. Son mari engagea un combat contre les trois personnes entrées tout en essayant de protéger sa famille nouvellement agrandie. Mais c'était un combat à mort. Il n'avait aucune chance. Un Avada le toucha et il s'écroula éternellement.

« NON ! » Bellatrix cria, des larmes de fureur s'échappant de ses yeux. La promesse de son défunt mari tombait à l'eau. Elle ne serait plus jamais heureuse. George Weasley débarqua et lança un couteau vers elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un seul mouvement excepté celui de dégager sa fille afin que ce ne soit pas elle qui soit touchée. Elle reçut la dague en pleine poitrine et expira lentement. Quelle ironie. Le traître à son sang l'avait condamnée avec son propre poignard qu'elle avait perdu en tuant le stupide elfe de maison de sa sœur. Sa fille pleurait à présent. Bellatrix, avant de succomber, posa une dernière fois la main sur la joue d'Helena et lui glissa quelque chose dans sa main, avant de fermer les yeux… Et voir noir.

Hermione déboula dans la pièce suintant la mort.

« Tu es complètement fou ! Tu aurais pu tuer la petite avec ce couteau ! » cria-t-elle au rouquin.

« Ce sont ses sbires qui ont tué Fred, Hermione ! Je lui devais au moins ça ! » répliqua George

Elle ne sut que répondre. Elle s'approcha du lit de mort de la célèbre mangemort et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Elle essuya la trace de sang qu'elle portait sur la joue, à l'endroit où le doigt de la brune avait glissé. Un bijou tomba à terre en un _cling_ sonore. Hermione se pencha et le ramassa. Il s'agissait d'un pendentif en argent, une goutte d'eau bleue-verte dans laquelle semblait tomber infiniment un crin de licorne d'un blanc pur. S'affichaient en lettres d'or les initiales HL- entourée d'entrelacs serpentant tout autour d'elle. C'était une pure merveille. En l'observant de plus près, Hermione remarqua la particularité du crin de licorne. Des lettres dansaient dessus, changeant sans fin, formant des mots trop rapides pour être lus. Elle s'interrogea dessus pendant quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'elle se trouvait dans une maison où se déroulaient actuellement des combats au rez-de-chaussée et qu'elle portait un nouveau-né contre elle. Elle transplana.

.

« Récite-la-moi encore une fois. » quémanda Harry, les sourcils froncés, caressant sa cicatrice de ses doigts pâles.

 _« L'Enfant née de la Puissante Serviteur,_

 _L'Enfant née de la Deuxième sœur,_

 _L'Enfant appartiendra à leur Maître,_

 _Qui enfin obtiendra sa réponse._

 _L'eau débordera-t-elle du vase ?_

 _L'enfant à la plume de Pégase,_

 _Boucles brunes et yeux d'Océan_

 _Elle donnera un héritier au Serpent,_

 _L'héritier attendu depuis des décennies,_

 _L'héritier et le père enfin réunis,_

 _Connue sera enfin la victoire_

 _Le monde sera à la tombée du soir,_

 _Dans les mains d'un des deux camps,_

 _Le médaillon sera la clé des temps."_ Débita Hermione doucement.

"Et tu es sûre qu'il s'agit de cette enfant ?"

"Née de la Puissante serviteur, née de la Deuxième sœur : Bellatrix était la mangemort la plus fidèle et la deuxième fille Black."

"Ça ne suffit pas. Cela peut s'appliquer à beaucoup de gens" déclara Harry.

"Regard ses yeux Harry. De quelle couleur sont-ils ?"

Harry porta son regard sur l'enfant gazouillant à l'œil rieur. Des yeux... Bleus.

"Euh. Bleus."

"Bleu comment ? Ce n'est pas turquoise, ni bleu nuit, ni bleu-Malefoy."

"Bleu océan." Lâcha le Survivant.

"D'après les informations du professeur Rogue avant sa mort, Bellatrix est tombée enceinte pour son maître. Il le lui a demandé. Pourquoi Voldemort voudrait un bébé ? Tu crois qu'il a soudainement un instinct paternel ? On le saurait s'il avait décidé de devenir baby-sitter. Il veut l'enfant car il a compris comme nous cette prophétie." Assura-t-elle. Tout en tenant le bébé dans ses bras, Hermione prépara un biberon qu'elle donna rapidement au bambin affamé qui le but goulûment.

"Il va venir la chercher." Chuchota Harry.

"Il faut la cacher. Il ne sait pas que nous l'avons. Du moins pour le moment. Nous avons fait disparaître toutes les traces de la bataille sauf le corps de Bellatrix. Il croira qu'elle est morte en couches. Il faut prendre une décision quant à elle" dit Hermione en replaçant le bébé correctement dans ses bras. Ce dernier babillait gentiment, un peu de lait au coin des lèvres.

« En effet. Mais quel est son nom à cette petite ? »

« Je ne sais pas Harry, je n'ai pas pensé à le demander à Bellatrix. » railla la brunette.

Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer, une voix rauque les surprit tous les deux.

« Helena. Son nom est Helena. »

Les meilleurs amis se retournèrent sous l'effet de la surprise et se retrouvèrent face à…

« Rogue ? »

« Professeur Rogue, que faites-vous ici ? » questionna Hermione

Il l'ignora royalement et s'approcha plus près du paquet qu'elle soutenait contre elle. Il plongea son regard glacial dans celui de l'enfant qui avait cessé de piailler joyeusement pour le fixer elle aussi.

« Elle s'appelle Helena. Bellatrix avait décidé de la nommer ainsi. Les Initiales du Pendentif correspondent. » insista le professeur.

« HL. Helena Lestrange. » marmonna la Gryffondor, déçue de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Harry se tourna vers elle. « Quel pendentif ? »

Hermione sortit alors de sa poche le médaillon et le lui tendit. « C'est magnifique. D'où ça sort ? »

« Je crois que Bellatrix l'avait glissé dans la main de sa fille. »

« Attends. C'est un médaillon. Et tu n'as pas pensé une seconde qu'il pouvait s'agir du médaillon de la prophétie ? » s'écria Harry.

.

« Il faudrait à présent décider de quoi en faire. »

« Ce n'est pas un objet Arthur ! Cette petite est innocente, il faut que quelqu'un en prenne sa charge. » protesta Molly en donnant une tape sur la tête de son mari.

« Elle est la fille de Bellatrix, Molly ! Bellatrix ! Celle qui a tué tant de personnes, celle qui nous a enlevé Fred, a enlevé à Teddy ses parents ! » s'énerva ce dernier, furieux. Molly ne sut que répondre. Ginny entra alors, un autre bébé pleurant dans ses bras. Molly se précipita pour venir l'aider avec le nourrisson qui semblait ne jamais aller s'arrêter de crier.

« Grah j'en peux plus ! » Ginny s'assit sur l'unique chaise restante et prit le café que lui tendit Hermione alors qu'elle saisissait la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Il effectua une pression et elle se blottit dans ses bras. « Harry, t'as déjà songé à me plaquer ? » Il se redressa brusquement, manquant de renverser sa tasse et se tourna vers elle. « Tu veux déjà me quitter ? A seulement treize de jours de la naissance de Gabriel et Arya ? »

« Treize jours de torture. Je te déteste Harry. Tu m'as fait deux monstres. » ronchonna la rousse.

« Mais non, ils sont merveilleux tes enfants Gin' ! Ils vous ressemblent tellement ! » s'exclama Hermione, indignée.

« Je ne parlais pas de leur physique, même si je déteste encore plus Harry pour avoir donné à notre fils ses cheveux indomptables. Je parlais du fait qu'ils pleurent, crient, braillent, hurlent 24H/24 »

« Aaah Harry et ses cheveux bruns… Quelle histoire ! » s'esclaffa Arthur, joyeux.

« Tu parles ! C'est pas toi qui doit t'inquiéter de le voir présentable dès que tu sors ! Et maintenant j'en ai deux ! » plaisanta Ginny, ayant tout de même les bras croisés, boudeuse. Elle se leva, planta un bisou sur la joue de son amoureux et sur celle de son père, fit un signe de la main à Hermione qui avait l'air absente, et partit rejoindre Molly qui changeait la couche de Gabriel.

« Boucles brunes… » murmura Hermione

« De quoi tu parles ? » Harry s'inquiéta.

« Boucles brunes. Helena a les cheveux aussi bruns que toi. »

« Et alors ? »

« Il faut trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle non ? Quelqu'un qui puisse la protéger contre tout y compris de Voldemort. Elle a tes cheveux et des yeux bleus se rapprochant suffisamment de ceux des Weasley pour que personne ne pose de questions. Et elle a pratiquement le même âge qu'Arya et Gabriel. » énonça Hermione

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Il faut bien trouver quelqu'un pour l'adopter, vrai ? Et bien j'ai pensé à toi. Elle pourrait être considérée comme la sœur jumelle de tes enfants. Personne ne pensera jamais le contraire, personne n'est au courant de leur existence pour le moment. Ils penseront qu'elle est votre fille, à Ginny et toi. »

 _« GLIIING !»_

Ginny lâcha le vase qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et qui se fracassa sur le sol.

« QUOI ?! Je vous dis que je suis épuisée à cause de deux enfants, et vous voulez m'en ajouter un troisième ? » cria-t-elle méchamment, ses cheveux flamboyant autour d'elle, le visage rouge de colère.

« C'est la meilleure solution Gin' »

* * *

 **Chaque chapitre je vous demanderais votre avis...**

 **VOTEZ 1 : Si vous voulez une Helena discrète, disciplinée et attentionnée.**

 **VOTEZ 2 : Si vous voulez une Helena dynamique, pleine de vie -et qui fait plein de bêtises.**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Miss Nyxie**


	2. Chapitre 1

_**8 avril 2016**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ – Cette histoire est tirée de la merveilleuse œuvre de notre déesse J.K Rowling. Je la remercie fortement d'avoir créé tout cet univers et ces personnages car sinon les fanfictions que je lis et j'écris n'existeraient pas et je n'aurais rien à faire de mes journées. Donc merci à J.K Rowling qui est la source de mon non-ennui. Sinon, quelques personnages m'appartiennent, tous les enfants des héros. Ils représenteront la majorité des personnages de cette fic je pense.

 _ **Rating**_ – T (Pour l'instant ce sera T, car il n'y a pas trop de violence ou de scènes choquantes, mais ce n'est pas non plus tout doux -on est pas au Pays des Licornes ^^-)

 _ **Personnages**_ – Ce n'est pas concentré sur les personnages tirés directement de J.K Rowling mais de leurs enfants. Le personnage principal est Helena Potter/Lestrange, même s'il y en aura d'autres à l'avenir, je ne les dévoilerais pas aujourd'hui.

 _ **Pairing**_ – Pas d'amour pour le moment, mais ça viendra, promis.

 _ **Genre**_ – Romance / Aventure

.

 _ **Petite précision sur la gestion de l'histoire :**_

Je tiens à préciser que je poste cette fic sur ce site là mais aussi sur hpfanfiction, donc ne vous étonnez pas si les votes à la fin des chapitres ne sont pas les réponses que vous attendiez.

 _ **Réponses au reviews -ou plutôt à LA review- :**_

 **Jenoxa** : Tu es officiellement ma première lectrice, du moins première lectrice-reviewer ! Je serais éternellement reconnaissante *se prosterne* et promet de lire en premier ta fic si un jour tu en postes une (je suis allée voir ton profil ^^). J'avais pas envie de tuer Tonks et Remus mais je préfère suivre un minimum ce qui s'est passé. Pareil pour Fred (-c'est aussi qu'il fallait une raison à George de tuer Bellatrix). Pour tout te dire, au départ je voulais faire une fic avec Bella et Rodolphus comme parents vivants élevant leur fille mais je n'arrive pas à cerner et reproduire trop le caractère de Bella. Regarde, elle passe déjà pour presque-gentille en quelques mots dans ma fic ! Tu as raison pour le médaillon mais ce n'est pas tout et tu comprendras la suite plus tard. Encore merciiii de lire ma fiiiiiiiic 3

Merci à : _**Jenoxa**_ pour sa gentille review – _**Liliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Chaddox et Claireambre**_ pour avoir ajouté ma fic en favoris -même si ce serait gentil de laisser un petit mot pour que je sache ce qu'elles en pensent- Et aux 59 lecteurs fantômes qui malgré tout me font plaisir.

.

 _ **Résultats du vote –**_ Rappel des choix :

 _VOTEZ 1 : Si vous voulez une Helena discrète, disciplinée et attentionnée._

 _VOTEZ 2 : Si vous voulez une Helena dynamique, pleine de vie -et qui fait plein de bêtises._

Résultats : Il y a eu trois réponses. Une en faveur du 1 et deux en faveur du 2. Donc désolée _**Jenoxa**_ , mais Helena sera une petite chipie -en même temps elle est élevée par les Potter alors on ne pouvait s'attendre qu'à ça !

.

 _ **Note de l'auteur –**_ Après un prologue éloquent, voici le premier chapitre. On se retrouve directement onze ans plus tard, la veille de la rentrée des triplets pour être exacte. Sinon ben euh que dire aux lecteurs ? Je vous aiiiime. Beaucouuuup. Mais je vous aime encore plus si vous reviewez :) Plus que les cookies. Voilààà j'ai trouvé ! Une review, un cookie. Vous aimez les cookies pas vrai ? Alors reviewez siouplait ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boucles brunes et yeux d'Océan – Chapitre 1**

 **.**

Ce matin-là, tout allait mal pour Gabriel Potter. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut vers trois ou quatre heures du matin avec un stress pas possible. Et il n'en savait pas la raison. Pendant près de deux heures, il tenta de se rendormir, regardant avec envie ses deux sœurs plongées dans un sommeil profond, bien ancrées dans les matelas moelleux de leurs lits superposés. Quand les premiers chants -ou plutôt cris- du coqs le réveillèrent, il réalisa la cause de son angoisse. Ils avaient oublié d'aller chercher leurs affaires sur le chemin de Traverse, et la rentrée était le lendemain ! Car oui, Gabriel, Arya et Helena entraient en Première année à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie mondialement connue, Poudlard ! Un jour qu'ils attendaient depuis leurs premières IMI -Infractions de Magie Instantanée- où leurs parents leur avaient expliqué en quoi consistait et quel serait leur avenir magique. Helena avait lu des tonnes de livres dessus et avait beaucoup discuté avec sa Tante Hermione, connaissant à présent par cœur le sujet dans les moindres détails.

Gabriel repoussa le drap, s'essuya un front trempé de sueur par l'été étouffant, et se leva brusquement de son lit. Il se précipita aux côtés de sa sœur assoupie, et la secoua gentiment.

« Helena ! Helena ! Vite, réveille-toi ! » chuchota-t-il en la suppliant du regard.

« Mmh ? » grogna cette dernière en soulevant lourdement une paupière. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Helena ! On a pas fait les courses pour la rentrée ! » s'écria Gabriel, en proie à une panique envahissante.

« Laisse-moi dormir Gab'… On les fera demain. » marmonna Helena en se rendormant.

« Mais demain c'est la rentrée 'Lena ! Demain on va à Poudlard ! »

Elle sursauta et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, balbutiant des paroles confuses mêlées à des bribes compréhensibles.

« Mais… Mais… Rien n'est prêt ! Gabriel ! Il faut qu'on aille sur le Chemin de Traverse maintenant ! »

« C'est ce que je te dis depuis cinq minutes ! » dit Gabriel avec un sourire narquois. « Allez, debout ! »

« T'as réveillé Arya ? » demanda Helena, en se frottant les yeux avec ses poings. Gabriel leva un sourcil alors qu'elle baillait bruyamment. En voyant sa tête elle lui jeta un regard perplexe.

« Quoi ? »

« A ton avis ? » Répond Gabriel avec un sourire amusé. Helena leva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur… Sœur qui ronflait comme une bienheureuse, la tête dans l'oreiller. Helena croisa le regard de son frère dont le sourire s'allongea quand il comprit son idée. Il courut à la salle de bain alors qu'elle observait Arya et la marque d'oreiller déjà imprimée sur sa joue. Gabriel revint avec un seau en plastique remplit d'eau et le tendit à sa sœur le temps qu'il grimpe sur l'échelle. Il récupéra le récipient, lança une œillade narquoise à Helena, et le renversa sur sa jumelle.

« AAAAAAHHHH » hurla Arya en se cabrant sur son matelas, sa tête manquant de cogner le plafond. Elle continua de crier pendant quelques secondes avant de venir à bout de souffle et de lancer un regard noir à ses jumeaux. « Je… Vous… DETESTE ! »

Ils se tapèrent dans la main et partirent en courant alors qu'Arya se dépêchait de descendre de son lit humide afin de leur courir après. Se mit en place alors une course poursuite dans les étroits couloirs du Terrier, Gabriel manquant de tomber lorsqu'il tenta de dévaler l'escalier sur la rampe. Il atterrit sur les fesses mais se releva rapidement en s'époussetant. Helena et lui se précipitèrent vers les porte-manteaux à l'entrée de la maison et attrapèrent deux coiffes qu'ils revêtirent… Puis disparurent.

« Non ! MAMAAAAAAAN ! Ils ont pris les Chapeaux-Sans-Tête d'Oncle Fred et Oncle George ! » dénonça-t-elle. Elle prit une moue boudeuse, rejetant ses longs cheveux auburn dégoulinants sur ses épaules et s'assit sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, les bras croisés. Quelques instants après, une femme d'un certain âge quelque peu enrobée, à la tignasse rousse et volumineuse, débarqua par la porte extérieure, les mains sur les hanches, un air sévère sur le visage.

« Quelle est la raison de toute cette agitation ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Mais je voulais réveiller seulement Maman ! » plaida Arya en regardant ses pieds, rougissante.

« Avec tout ce tintouin vous avez réveillé la moitié du quartier ! Et puis laisse tes pauvres parents dormir, ils sont fatigués en ce moment. » insista la matriarche Weasley en regardant sa petite-fille dans les yeux.

« Pardon Mamie Molly ! » pépièrent trois voix claires en cœur. La concernée jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et soupira.

« Bon maintenant mes chéris, enlevez-moi cette invention monstrueuse que je vois si vous êtes présentables pour sortir. Nous avons des courses urgences à faire ! » lança-t-elle, enjouée. Deux têtes apparurent soudainement en un « pouf ! ».

« Des courses ? » La voix fluette de Gabriel résonna dans la cuisine.

« Bien sûr ! Vos courses pour Poudlard ! Vous ne comptez pas y aller les mains vides, si ? » s'étonna-t-elle ?

« Mais comment t'as su ? »

« Je sais toujours tout dans cette maison ! Et crois-moi mon grand, j'en ai élevé des enfants, et je sais pertinemment tout ce qu'il reste à faire avant votre rentrée ! » le rassura Molly en lui passant la main tendrement dans ses cheveux de jais. « Voilà ce que nous allons faire. Vous allez vous rendre dans la cuisine avaler un merveilleux petit déjeuner préparé par mes bons soins et cette après-midi nous irons sur le Chemin de Traverse avec vos parents. »

.

« Vite Maman ! »

Ginny Potter était tiraillée entre obéir à la demande implorante de sa fille et lui répliquer qu'ils avaient le temps. Ce qui était à la fois vrai et faux. En effet, s'ils avaient l'après-midi entière devant eux, ils devaient effectuer un bon nombre d'achats en ces quelques heures qui lui paraissaient soudainement courtes. Arya Potter, en bonne Weasley qu'elle était, se trouvait posséder de longs cheveux roux vermeil tirant vers le pourpre. Mais elle avait également hérité des magnifiques yeux émeraude de son père, qui au moment présent, étincelaient de colère devant l'insolence de sa mère qui se bornait à l'ignorer alors qu'elle saisissait sa main pour la tirer vers l'avant. Arya voulait absolument aller chercher sa baguette qui serait alors une preuve réelle de la magie en elle. Et quand Arya voulait, Arya obtenait.

« Allez ! » répéta-t-elle, imposante. Elle serra légèrement la main de sa mère toujours impassible et se pencha vers l'avant pour la faire avancer de nouveau. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à droite, puis un à gauche, et remarqua que son frère et sa sœur en faisaient de même avec leur père et leur grand-père. Molly quant-à-elle pressa le pas quand elle croisa le regard noir de sa petite-fille.

« Oh ! » s'écria Helena en libérant Harry de sa poigne terrible. « Oh ! Regardez ! Tatie Mione et Tonton Ron sont ici ! »

Accompagnée d'Helena et Gabriel, elle s'élança vers eux en souriant largement. Approchant, Hermione les aperçut et leur fit un petit signe de la main avant qu'Helena se jette dans les bras de sa marraine. Hermione eut le souffle coupé quand elle reçut le poids de sa filleule contre elle mais finit par l'encercler de ses bras et lui caresser ses jolies boucles noires.

Arya courut vers Ron qui l'étouffa de ses bras puis l'embrassa sur le nez, la faisant rire.

Pendant ce temps, Gabriel planta un bisou sur la joue de Becca, 7 ans, puis attrapa et fit tournoyer dans les airs Milo, le petit dernier de seulement deux ans, qui explosa d'un rire joyeux. En le reposant à terre, il observa silencieusement Juno, l'aînée, qui ne lui prêta aucune attention, un casque sur les oreilles, pianotant sur son téléphone flambant neuf. Ron leva les yeux au ciel devant cette scène.

« Depuis qu'Hermione lui a acheté cet engin pour être… » Ron mima les guillemets avec ses doigts. « … Constamment en contact avec elle lorsqu'elle se balade dans le monde moldu, elle ne le lâche plus. Et depuis quelques jours, elle a une nouvelle lubie : les « Felsies ». C'est un genre de photo moldue complètement inutile et immobile… Comprend pas. »

« Ce sont des « selfies » Ron ! Et c'est très courant dans le monde moldu. Les gens prennent des photos d'eux-mêmes et les envoient à leurs amis ou sur des réseaux sociaux. » expliqua Hermione qui glissa la main dans celle de son mari.

« De mieux en mieux. Notre fille s'affiche. » grogna Ron en installant Arya sur ses épaules.

La petite famille se déplaça alors à la rencontre des Potter. Molly alla serrer dans ses bras son fils alors qu'Arthur l'affectait d'une petite tape sur l'épaule en souriant largement. Ginny se précipita pour serrer dans ses bras Hermione et rirent doucement, heureuses de se revoir.

« Ma sœur préférée ! » s'exclama la rousse en éclatant de bonheur.

« A croire qu'elle ne reconnait même pas son propre frère… » marmonna Ron dans sa barbe, l'air mauvais. Harry le gratifia d'un sourire moqueur avant de se tourner vers Hermione qu'il embrassa chaleureusement.

Les retrouvailles terminées, ils s'aperçurent que les enfants n'étaient plus avec eux. Harry soupira alors qu'Hermione prenait un air inquiet. Elle se retourna mais n'aperçut aucune tignasse rousse parmi la foule abondante remplissant les moindres ruelles du chemin de Traverse.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'allée d'à côté…

« La Boutique de Quidditch ! »

« Non ! La Ménagerie Magique ! »

« Nous irons chez Florian, je veux une glace ! »

« OIIIIIIINNNNN ! »

Tous s'arrêtèrent de chahuter lorsqu'ils entendirent Petit Milo qui pleurait sur le sol. Gabriel s'approcha du bambin secoué de spasmes et le pris dans ses bras.

« Maman ! » sanglotait l'enfant en s'accrochant de ses petits bras au cou de son cousin.

« Nous irons voir Maman après, d'accord ? D'abord on va aller à la boutique de Tonton George, ok ? » souffla le fils Potter en le chatouillant. Milo se tortilla dans tous les sens avant de se mettre à rire bruyamment, rire qui emplit l'avenue d'une humeur joyeuse.

« Viii ! Tonton Zeorze ! Va voir Tonton Zeorze hein Gabi ? » demanda le petit garçon, les yeux suppliants.

« Allons-y ! » renchérit Arya, malicieuse en saisissant la main de Becca restée silencieuse depuis un moment et en se mettant à courir.

.

Si l'ambiance était plutôt bonne pendant leur marche, elle devint « carrément géniale » d'après Becca quand ils entrèrent dans le magasin. La musique, électrisante, couvrait les discussions et il fallait vraiment forcer la voix pour se faire entendre. Mais cela plaisait aux enfants qui n'auraient pas de mal à se fondre dans la masse d'adolescents présente dans le hall.

« Mes neveux préférés ! » s'exclama George en débarquant descendant de l'estrade sur laquelle il présentait aux clients ses nouveaux produits seulement quelques secondes auparavant. Il écarta de son chemin un enfant d'une dizaine d'années -qui s'étala sur une rangée d'étagère. Le rouquin ne s'en préoccupa pas et se dirigea vers le groupe. Il attrapa en chemin une boite rectangulaire et un petit carton et s'approcha d'eux. Il tendit au benjamin la boite qui se révéla être une boîte à musique. Gabriel leva un sourcil en regardant son oncle.

« Quoi ? C'est juste une boîte à musique, je promets. » assura-t-il en levant les mains en signe d'innocence. Milo l'attrapa et l'ouvrit. Une petite musique s'en dégagea alors qu'il tendait un doigt vers la figurine qui tournait.

« Tonton 'Ry ! » s'extasia le bambin ravi. Arya se tourna vers son oncle, une sourire en coin.

« Vraiment ? T'as fait des boîtes à musique à l'effigie de Papa ? » se moqua-t-elle.

« Ça se vend cent fois mieux que des personnages inconnus sans importance ! Tout le monde -y compris les enfants- veulent des représentations de leur héros, du Survivant ! » se défendit George, bougon.

« Y'en a qui préféreraient ne pas l'avoir comme père. » ronchonna Helena. « Tous les passants se retournent dans la rue et y'a plein de gens qui nous prennent en photo. J'ai l'impression d'être la Reine d'Angleterre après… »

George se retourna lentement vers la brunette qui était restée à l'entrée du magasin. Son enthousiasme se fada vite quand il l'aperçut. « Ah. Tu es là toi aussi. » Silence. « Euh, j'ai euh un truc à faire dans l'après-boutique. On se revoit plus tard les gamins. » Il s'esquiva lentement en prenant soin de ne pas regarder Helena dans les yeux puis recula et s'enfuit vers l'arrière du magasin.

« Il me déteste et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. » remarqua Helena sans surprise.

« Mais non, il ne te déteste pas il avait juste quelque chose à faire. » tenta Arya sans succès.

« Il m'a parlé du bout des lèvres avant de se tirer comme un fuyard. » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Si tu veux. »

Pendant ce temps, Juno observait les étagères avec intérêt puis saisit un paquet dans ses mains. Becca attrapa une poupée en porcelaine aux expressions du visage changeantes et qui pouvait parler. « Lena, tu peux me l'acheter ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment.

« Bah, c'est nul les poupées. » Arya donna un coup de coude à Gabriel. « Euh, je veux dire, celle-ci fait peur, et puis les poupées qui bougent c'est angoissant, c'est comme dans _Chucky_ -adaptation sorcière du film d'horreur moldu très célèbre. »

« C'est qui Chucky ? » Becca le regardait à présent avec une lueur d'incompréhension et d'innocence au fond de ses yeux ambrés.

« C'est… » commença le fils Potter.

« Tu comprendras quand tu seras grande. » établit une voix douce derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent brusquement et tombèrent nez à nez avec leurs parents.

« Oups. » Gabriel leur jeta un coup d'œil puis partit vers le deuxième étage en sifflotant les mains dans les poches. Becca courut se cacher derrière un étal, Helena leur tourna le dos et Juno s'éclipsa rapidement.

En voyant leur réaction, Ginny soupira puis les appela. En les voyant tous revenir sauf un, elle s'égosilla. « Gabriel James Potter ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard une petite voix répondit. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Décidément, cette journée n'allait pas être facile.

.

« Prochaine et dernière boutique… Ollivander ! » annonça Harry, soulagé. Voilà quatre heures que le groupe déambulait dans les rues et magasins du Chemin de Traverse et après tous les achats effectués, tous les sacs étaient revenus 'comme par magie' dans les mains des adultes. Heureusement que ces derniers étaient sorciers, ils avaient pu tout réduire d'un sort et glisser les petits paquets de quelques centimètres dans leurs poches.

« Non ! On doit aussi aller à la ménagerie magique ! » lui rappela sa fille en tirant sur sa manche.

« Oui oui, c'est vrai. Et ensuite on rejoindra vos cousins chez Florian Fortarôme. Une bonne glace après une longue après-midi de courses est bien méritée ! »

Les familles Potter et Weasley s'étaient séparées dans la mesure où chacun avait des magasins différents à visiter. Hermione, Ron et leurs enfants n'en avaient pas tellement, aucun de leurs enfants n'allaient encore à Poudlard, même s'ils avaient besoin de nouvelles plumes et parchemins et d'un nouveau ballon pour Milo qui ne voulait plus de l'ancien -une balle rose aux dessins de princesse, anciennement appartenant à Becca.

Ginny rassembla ses trois enfants et leur fit promettre de bien se tenir à l'intérieur de la boutique et de ne pas déranger le vieil Ollivander. Il avait maintenant quatre-vingt-un ans et malgré les séquelles de la guerre, il était suffisamment en forme pour continuer à vendre des baguettes. Ils entrèrent. Un petit garçon de l'âge des triplets était déjà en train d'essayer des baguettes. Un crépitement se fit entendre et une étagère se détacha du mur pour s'écraser à terre. Un des bâtons de bois magiques se dégagea des débris et se mit à voleter partout dans la pièce. « C'est la bonne ! » promit Ollivander de son bureau au jeune garçon qui tentait de toutes ses forces d'attraper la baguette qui s'échappait malgré lui.

« Ginny, il ne te rappelle pas... »

La porte de l'office s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer un homme de grande taille, habillé tout en noir, aussi pâle que de la porcelaine, aux cheveux blonds platine plaqués sur son front.

« … Malefoy. » continua Harry en poussant un râle.

« Potter, Weasley-fille. » les salua le principal concerné.

« C'est plus Weasley, Malefoy » grimaça Ginny, fulminante.

« C'est vrai que t'es au bras du Balafré et que tu lui as fait un million de gosses. Pardon, _Potter_. » rectifia-t-il, railleur. D'une main blafarde, il tira sa baguette de son fourreau et stoppa la baguette fuyante de son fils. « Alex, on y va. »

« Oui, papa. » En passant à côté des enfants bizarrement silencieux, comme son père avant lui, prononça les mots « On se verra à Poudlard » avant d'éclater de rire avec les triplets qui avaient saisi la référence, une étrange complicité s'étant installée entre eux. Harry et Ginny, quant-à-eux, ne disaient rien, mais pensaient simultanément à la même chose « Pourvu qu'ils ne deviennent pas amis ».

« Hum. Monsieur, Madame Potter, heureux de vous revoir après tout ce temps. Des baguettes pour les deux petites et le jeune homme j'imagine ? » reprit Ollivander d'une voix faible mais assurée en se levant difficilement de son fauteuil.

« Ah, euh, oui Monsieur s'il vous plait. »

« Nous allons commencer par le jeune Gabriel. » décida-t-il.

« Vous connaissez mon nom ? » s'étonna ce dernier.

« Je sais beaucoup de choses mon enfant. Et encore plus si la personne va devenir cliente chez moi. »

Les baguettes d'Arya et Gabriel furent vite trouvées. La première baguette fit apparaitre des pétards -depuis la tignasse sombre de Gabriel- qui explosèrent. Arya s'excusa amplement à son frère qui lui lança un regard noir. Mais lui-même ne fit pas mieux. Une grenouille enragée se mit à poursuivre sa sœur en tentant de la mordre. Finalement, simultanément, les deux enfants saisirent une dernière baguette, et alors qu'une sensation de chaleur agréable et indescriptible s'emparait d'eux, ils soupirèrent de soulagement.

Ollivander se dépêcha de les placer dans des boîtes spécialement destinées aux enfants et leur précisa.

« Monsieur Potter, votre baguette est faite de houx. C'est le houx qui devient roi lorsque les jours commencent de nouveau à raccourcir et l'on ne doit récolter le houx qu'au moment où l'année décline. Le houx a un pouvoir protecteur qui apportera à son propriétaire de l'aide pour sa colère ou son impétuosité (1). Votre baguette est assez rigide, 25 centimètres et dotée d'un ventricule de dragon. »

« Trop d'la balle ! » s'écria Gabriel, aux anges.

« Le ventricule de dragon apporte la puissance, une force inépuisable mais instable. D'un instant à l'autre elle peut vous faire basculer du côté du mal. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous en êtes loin. » continua le vieil homme avant de se tourner vers Arya. « Mademoiselle, vous êtes dotée d'un caractère fort qui a besoin d'une baguette capable de l'épauler au mieux. Voilà pourquoi votre baguette est faite de bois de sycomore. Vous avez le goût de l'aventure et de l'action, ainsi est également votre baguette. Celle-ci possède un caractère particulièrement vif, et ajouté au ventricule de dragon, donne un mélange tout bonnement explosif. Prenez bien soin d'elle et surtout, ne la ménagez jamais. Elle risque de se mettre en colère et brûler les objets à proximité (2). 28 centimètres, souple. »

Il tendit les paquets aux deux enfants et se dirigea vers Helena qui flânait parmi les étagères remplies. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était enfin à son tour. Baguette après baguette, elle les essaya toutes. Mais sans succès. De la vitre explosée à la multitude de petits oiseaux rageurs, elle passa par toutes les bêtises possibles. Ollivander commençait à désespérer. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le fond du magasin pour en sortir une autre, Helena jeta un coup d'œil à ses parents lassés qui discutaient à l'extérieur et s'approcha du bureau en chêne. Elle ouvrit un tiroir, celui où il était gravé « UNIQUE » et sortit l'objet contenu. C'était une baguette, d'un bois sombre mais translucide où on voyait des filaments dorés et argentés serpenter tout autour sans jamais toucher les doigts de la petite fille. Elle répéta le même geste qu'elle avait effectué un million de fois au cours de la dernière heure et se surprit à voleter à quelques centimètres du sol. Son médaillon qu'elle n'enlevait jamais se mit à briller, resplendissant littéralement, et elle entraperçut le visage d'une femme, brune, au regard sombre, qui malgré tout lui souriait.

« Mais… » La voix du vendeur lui revint et elle se retrouva soudainement sur le sol, ses jambes ne la portant plus. « Ce n'est pas possible… » murmura-t-il. Aussitôt, les parents d'Helena revinrent dans la boutique, passablement inquiets en voyant leur fille à terre.

« Vous… Vous avez essayé La Baguette… » souffla Ollivander.

« Qu'a-t-elle de si spécial, Monsieur ? » demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés.

« Cette baguette est ici depuis presqu'un demi-millénaire. C'était la création de Geraint Ollivander (3) qui avait réussi à LE capturer après tant d'années de chasse en compagnie d'Oratus Lovegood (4) … »

« Capturer qui ? »

« Pégase. Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, l'Enfant à la Plume de Pégase… » Il se plaça devant Helena et la regarda d'un œil plus qu'intrigué. « Qui es-tu ? »

Elle ne sut que répondre. Elle était Helena Calypso Weasley Potter, fille de la septième de la fratrie Weasley -Ginevra Molly- et du célèbre Harry James Potter, connu sous le nom de Survivant, Sauveur ou Elu. Rien de bien spécial quoi.

Harry saisit Ollivander par la manche et lui demanda d'emballer la baguette. Ce dernier secoua la tête comme s'il sortait d'une transe et reprit ses esprits. « Oui, donc… Cette baguette est faite de boix de mélèze. Le maître idéal d'une baguette en mélèze est une personne aux talents cachés, qui ne prendra pleinement possession de sa baguette qu'au moment où elle découvrira aussi ses talents considérables (5). C'est une baguette relativement flexible, longue de 27 centimètres et contenant une… Une plume de Pégase. » termina-t-il finalement. Il la tendit d'une main tremblante à sa nouvelle propriétaire.

 **.**

 **Donc voilàà pour le chapitre 1, donnez-moi vos impressions !**

 _ **(1) « C'est le houx qui devient roi lorsque les jours commencent de nouveau à raccourcir et l'on ne doit récolter le houx qu'au moment où l'année décline. […] Considéré comme doté d'un pouvoir protecteur…»**_ **Tiré des propos d'Ollivander sur harrypotterwikia / pottermore au sujet des baguettes en bois de houx.**

 **(2) «** _ **Les baguettes magiques en bois de sycomore font partie des baguettes les plus appréciées au monde. Ce sont des baguettes qui cherchent un maître curieux, doté d'une grande vitalité et du goût de l'aventure. Associé à un tel maître, une baguette de sycomore démontre une capacité d'apprentissage et d'adaptation. Ces baguettes ont aussi le trait particulier d'être toujours en quête de nouvelles expériencse et de perdre leur éclat lorsqu'on leur impose des tâches trop simples, voire de prendre feu lorsqu'elles s'ennuient trop**_ **. » Tiré du site harrypotterwikia sur les baguettes en bois de sycomore.**

 **(3) Geraint Ollivander existe vraiment, c'est un personnage ancêtre de Garrick Ollivander (vendeur de baguette actuel). En revanche, l'invention de la plume de pégase est de moi totalement. Geraint était seulement un fabricant du Moyen-Age (« presqu'un demi-millénaire »)**

 **(4) Oratus Lovegood n'existe pas, une invention totale de ma part. Mais quand j'ai pensé à la chasse aux animaux magiques j'ai tout de suite pensé aux Lovegood alors je me suis dit… Pourquoi pas faire un ancêtre de Luna aussi intéressé qu'elle ?**

 **(5) «** _ **Le maître idéal d'une baguette en mélèze est une personne aux talents cachés, qui ne prendra pleinement possession de sa baguette qu'au moment où elle découvrira aussi ses talents considérables**_ **» Tiré du site harrypotterwikia au sujet des baguettes en bois de mélèze.**

 **.**

 **Voilà tout, qu'avez-vous pensé de tout ça ? Il y un lien entre le prologue et ce chapitre, à vous de découvrir lequel. Maintenant…. Votez !**

 **VOTEZ 1 : Si vous voulez un flash-back montrant Geraint Ollivander et la baguette unique.**

 **VOTEZ 2 : Si vous n'en voulez pas.**

 _ **Jeu**_ **: Inventez un professeur, caractère principalement, précisez la matière qu'il enseigne, et s'il chouchoutera ou saquera l'un des triplets à Poudlard.**

 **Pour le** _ **Jeu**_ **je sélectionnerai le meilleur et le placerais dans l'histoire par la suite.**

 **Rappelez-vous, 1 review, 1 cookie !**

 **Love, Nyx ~**


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Disclaimer**_ – Cette histoire est tirée de la merveilleuse œuvre de notre déesse J.K Rowling. Je la remercie fortement d'avoir créé tout cet univers et ces personnages car sinon les fanfictions que je lis et j'écris n'existeraient pas et je n'aurais rien à faire de mes journées. Donc merci à J.K Rowling qui est la source de mon non-ennui. Sinon, quelques personnages m'appartiennent, tous les enfants des héros. Ils représenteront la majorité des personnages de cette fic je pense.

 _ **Rating**_ – T (Pour l'instant ce sera T, car il n'y a pas trop de violence ou de scènes choquantes, mais ce n'est pas non plus tout doux -on est pas au Pays des Licornes ^^-)

 _ **Personnages**_ – Ce n'est pas concentré sur les personnages tirés directement de J.K Rowling mais de leurs enfants. Le personnage principal est Helena Potter/Lestrange, même s'il y en aura d'autres à l'avenir, je ne les dévoilerais pas aujourd'hui.

 _ **Pairing**_ – Pas d'amour pour le moment, mais ça viendra, promis.

 _ **Genre**_ – Romance / Aventure

.

 _ **Petite précision sur la gestion de l'histoire :**_

Je tiens à préciser que je poste cette fic sur ce site là mais aussi sur hpfanfiction, donc ne vous étonnez pas si les votes à la fin des chapitres ne sont pas les réponses que vous attendiez.

.

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 **Claireambre** : Merci beaucoup ! Pour George, il fallait bien que quelqu'un se révolte contre l'apparition soudaine d'Helena chez les Weasley. Et puis Fred est mort en partie à cause Bellatrix alors... Merci !

 **Mycelya** : D'accord, je prends en compte ton vote bien évidemment. Je serais ravie de faire participer Bedelya. Elle m'a l'air assez intéressante, et partiale. Elle me plait. Hihi un plan de classe, les pauvres chous. Merci pour ta review !

 **Madmady** : D'accord ! Je placerai le flash-back un peu plus tard je pense... Hécate a l'air intéressante également, mais quelle matière enseigne-t-elle ? Oh ma pauvre Helena... En fait c'est comme si Hécate était voyante et savait qui était Helena… Je pense qu'elle fera métamorphose, je la vois bien suivre les traces de Minerva…

.

 _ **Résultat du vote –**_ Rappel des choix :

 _VOTEZ 1 : Si vous voulez un flash-back montrant Geraint Ollivander et la baguette unique._

 _VOTEZ 2 : Si vous n'en voulez pas._

Résultats : Deux votes pour le 1, zéro pour le deux. Nous aurons donc bientôt un flash-back qui expliquera quelques petites choses sur Pégase et la baguette.

.

Merci à : **Mycelya** et **Madmady** pour leurs reviews et **bravo** à elles pour m'avoir fourni deux professeurs qui vont tous deux prendre place dans l'histoire (d'ailleurs l'un d'entre eux apparaîtra déjà dans ce chapitre), à **Speicher, Enilrahc et Claireambre** pour avoir ajouté _Boucles brunes et yeux d'Océan_ dans leurs favoris et à mes nouveaux followers **Enilrahc** et **Lilinn**.

 _ **Petite annonce :**_ Je ne suis pas une bêta officiellement enregistrée sur le site mais propose mes services à tous ceux qui le souhaitent. Correction des fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire, syntaxe… Crédibilité, avis externe, aide à tout ce que je peux. Si quelqu'un est intéressé, il peut me contacter par MP ou review, je serais ravie de pouvoir l'aider !

 _ **Note de l'auteur –**_ Hello monsieurs, madames, mademoiselles, vieillards, élèves, bébés et personnes en tout genre… Voici le deuxième chapitre ! C'est aujourd'hui que tout se décide pour l'avenir des enfants, c'est leur arrivée à Poudlard ! C'est LE chapitre où il vous faut voter, Gryffondor ou Serpentard !

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boucles brunes et yeux d'Océan – Chapitre 2**

.

« Répète-moi exactement ce qu'il a dit Harry. » ordonna Hermione en le regardant dans les yeux, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

« Il a dit que la baguette était dans son magasin depuis 500 ans, création d'un certain Geraint Ollivander à partir d'un cheval. » compléta ce dernier en se grattant la cicatrice.

« Un cheval ? »

« Il a parlé de Pégase. » termina-t-il.

« Pégase ? Le Pégase ? De la mythologie grecque ? » s'étonna-t-elle en se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

« J'en sais rien. Mais tout ce que je sais c'est que cette baguette est unique. Un peu comme la mienne d'une certaine façon. »

« C'est vrai. Mais attend… Il y a une plume de Pégase à l'intérieur ? »

« Oui. » répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils, sans comprendre.

« L'Enfant à la Plume de Pégase… » murmura Hermione. « Rappelle-toi Harry… »

 _Flash Back – 11 ans plus tôt_

 _« Récite-la-moi encore une fois. » quémanda Harry, les sourcils froncés, caressant sa cicatrice de ses doigts pâles._

 _« L'Enfant née de la Puissante Serviteur, L'Enfant née de la Deuxième sœur, L'Enfant appartiendra à leur Maitre, Qui enfin obtiendra sa réponse. L'eau débordera-t-elle du vase ? L'enfant à la plume de Pégase, Boucles brunes et yeux d'Océan, Elle donnera un héritier au Serpent, L'héritier attendu depuis des décennies, L'héritier et le père enfin réunis, Connue sera enfin la victoire Le monde sera à la tombée du soir, Dans les mains d'un des deux camps, Le médaillon sera la clé des temps." Débita Hermione doucement._

 _"Et tu es sûre qu'il s'agit de cette enfant ?"_

 _"Née de la Puissante serviteur, née de la Deuxième sœur : Bellatrix était la mangemort la plus fidèle et la deuxième fille Black."_

 _"Ça ne suffit pas. Cela peut s'appliquer à beaucoup de gens" déclara Harry._

.

Harry regarda Hermione d'un air grave. « On est sûrs que c'est elle maintenant. »

« On le savait déjà. Mais ça signifie que la prophétie se réalise peu à peu. Il faut absolument trouver un moyen de la stopper. Helena ne peut pas être celle qui… Celle qui LUI donnera un enfant. » décréta la brune en donnant un coup de poing dans la table.

« En effet. Et il faut la protéger plus que jamais. Si la rumeur s'ébruite que sa baguette est celle de Pégase, le Seigneur des Ténèbres comprendra la supercherie et tentera par tous les moyens de récupérer Helena. Il faut lui faire croire que sa baguette est ordinaire. »

« Et comment ferons-nous cela, Monsieur-Je-Sais-Tout ? » railla Hermione, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« C'est toi la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout Hermione. Même si j'ai bien une idée, malgré le fait qu'elle ne te plaira pas. » affirma le Survivant.

« Je ne crois pas comprendre… Non ! Tu ne vas pas faire ça ! Tu veux jeter un _oubliette_ à ta propre fille Harry ? » s'offusqua Hermione les yeux exorbités.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix. Arya et Gabriel n'ont rien entendu, ils étaient à l'extérieur en train de chahuter. Nous n'avons qu'à effectuer un simple petit sort sur la surface de sa mémoire, et transformer le mot « Plume de Pégase » en « Plume de Phénix ». C'est presque la même chose. » expliqua-t-il.

« Et il faudra également… » commença Hermione.

« … Faire jurer Ollivander de ne jamais répéter ce qu'il a vu. Serment inviolable. »

Un grincement d'une porte se fit entendre derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent en sursaut mais virent seulement Pattenrond, trainant son vieux corps de chat sur le sol.

.

Le lendemain, toute l'affaire de La Baguette était réglée. Helena croyait avoir une baguette à la plume de Phénix, comme son « Papa » et Ollivander était lié à Harry par un Serment Inviolable. Il n'y avait plus aucune raison que quiconque n'apprenne l'existence de l'Enfant. Plongée dans un sommeil profond, les trois enfants rêvaient chacun paisiblement.

« Bip. Bip. Bip. »

Un grognement s'échappa de la bouche de Gabriel, qui se retourna dans son lit, présentant son dos à la table de chevet sur laquelle reposait l'objet de malheur.

« Bip. Bip. Bip. »

Helena papillonna des yeux et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'écran. 9h30. Sentant ses paupières devenir lourdes de nouveau, elle replongea dans les bras de Morphée.

« Bip. Bip. Bip. »

Arya se redressa brusquement, tapant sa tête sur le plafond assez bas.

« AÏEUUUH ! » cria-t-elle. De mauvaise humeur, elle retira ses chaussettes, les roula en boule et les balança vers le réveil qui tomba au sol.

« BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP ! » L'objet se mit à produire un son interminable qui faisait paraitre les ronflements habituels de Gabriel doux et agréables. Ce dernier se leva de son lit et écrasa le réveil avec son pied. « Arya, t'es pénible ! » s'exclama-t-il en la fusillant du regard. « Je dormais ! »

« C'est pas ma faute si j'ai le pire lit, celui où on se cogne la tête ! » protesta la concernée.

« Bien sûr. Je cite « C'est moi qui a le lit du haut parce que je suis la Reine et que les reines c'est toujours au-dessus des serviteurs. ». 29 avril 2005, jour où Papa et Maman ont décidé de nous acheter des vrais lits car nous n'étions plus des bébés. »

« Y'a que les idiots qui changent pas d'avis. » bougonna-t-elle en rampant vers l'échelle de son lit. Elle descendit et sauta sur la moquette. Puis elle se tourna vers sa sœur toujours sous ses draps -qu'elle tira sèchement.

« Noooon ! » râla Helena en réfugiant sa tête sous son oreiller. Arya et Gabriel se lancèrent un sourire et la tirèrent chacun par le pied jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent parterre tous les trois en riant. Ils s'habillèrent rapidement, mettant chacun des vêtements moldus pour passer inaperçu quand ils se rendraient plus tard à la gare mais n'oublièrent pas d'ajouter leurs robes de sorciers fraichement lavées et repassées dans leurs malles. Puis ils descendirent à la cuisine avaler un copieux petit déjeuner préparé par leur grand-mère Molly.

« Mamie Molly, est-ce que Papa et Maman nous accompagnent à la gare ? » pépia Helena en enfournant une énorme bouchée de pancake à la myrtille qui eut du mal à passer.

« Bien sûr ma chérie, quelle question ! C'est votre première rentrée à Poudlard, ils ne manqueraient ça pour rien au monde ! » la rassura-t-elle, un sourire confiant.

Ayant terminé de manger, les triplets se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain se laver les mains alors que Molly faisait léviter les assiettes sales vers l'évier de la cuisine. Puis ils vérifièrent une dernière fois que tout était bien dans leurs valises, et coururent vers la chambre de leurs parents les réveiller.

.

Garrick Ollivander était un vieil homme fatigué. Fatigué par ses quatre-vingts ans, fatigué par la guerre d'il y a quelques années, fatigué par la vie. Fatigué… Mais pas las. Il aimait la vie. Il aimait voir tous les mois d'août des foules d'enfants et d'étudiants se précipiter sur le chemin de Traverse afin d'acheter leurs fournitures scolaires. Il aimait leur joie de vivre, les petites querelles amusantes entre eux, leur étonnement. Il aimait les voir entrer dans leur boutique, essayer des dizaines de baguettes, faire exploser des vitrines avant d'enfin trouver la bonne. Il aimait emballer leurs présents dans de belles boîtes noires au papier argenté. Il aimait devoir tout ranger, tout réorganiser après leur passage. Il aimait la routine.

Alors quand une petite pointe de différence apparaissait dans sa vie, il s'en voyait tout bouleversé. Et ce moment était arrivé. L'Enfant de La Baguette était arrivé. Garrick prit sa tête dans ses mains après s'être laissé tomber sur un fauteuil de cuir. Qui était-donc cette jeune fille, au regard si doux et si noir en même temps ? Cette jeune fille donc l'histoire remontait au demi-millénaire précédent…

 _Flash-Back – Environ 500 ans auparavant_

 _« Père, ne vous endormez pas ! » suppliait le petit garçon parfaitement éveillé dans son lit. « Racontez-moi donc la suite de l'histoire ! » L'homme assit sur le lit qui avait commencé à dodeliner de la tête, les paupières fermées, se redressa brusquement en entendant la voix fluette de son fils._

 _« Pardon Gerhard. Donc… Grand-Père Geraint, parti dans la forêt des Invalides avec son grand ami Oratus Lovegood, le grand-père de ton amie Eleanor, pour chasser le célèbre cheval Pégase. »_

 _L'enfant se releva sur ses oreillers et regarda son père, ses yeux reflétant sa curiosité._

 _« Pégase, le cheval de Bellérophon ? » demanda-t-il, intéressé._

 _« Peut-être bien. On ne l'a jamais vu. L'histoire grecque peut très bien être une légende. Ainsi que l'histoire de ton grand-père qui a une imagination débordante. »_

 _« Ce n'est point une invention ! » cria une voix depuis la pièce adjointe._

 _« Oui père. »_

 _Le vieil homme appuyé à une canne taillée grossièrement dans une planche de bois, avançant dans la chambre à coucher._

 _« Puis-je savoir la suite de votre histoire Grand-Père ? » insista Gerhard._

 _« Bien sûr. » Geraint tira une chaise près du lit et s'assit. « Oratus et moi avons entraperçu un éclat argenté dans la forêt. Ce n'était pas comme une licorne, ces dernières étant du blanc le plus pur. C'était un corps argenté et une crinière dorée. Mais la créature allait si vite que nous ne pouvions apercevoir que des lueurs. Après avoir essayé les méthodes de capture classiques, filet, lasso… Nous avons décidé de ruser. Nous avons ensorcelé un mors, reproduisant les facultés magiques de la célèbre Athéna, et l'avons utilisé contre lui. Attiré par les sources de Lumière, cherchant désespérément un moyen de rejoindre le Pays des Dieux -l'Olympe-, nous l'avons ramené vers nous et avons réussi à l'attraper. »_

 _Gerhard écarquilla les yeux. « Mais vous êtes un génie Grand-Père ! » s'exclama-t-il en le serrant dans ses bras._

 _« Laisse-moi donc finir mon enfant. » L'enfant se rallongea. « Alors que je souhaitais à tout prix le ramener avec nous, peut-être l'élever ou le vendre à un très haut prix, Oratus m'a conseillé d'immortaliser le moment. Comprenant qu'il avait raison, je prenais ma baguette dans ma main gauche et la portait à ma tempe, retirant un filament translucide. »_

 _« Un souvenir ! » s'écria le jeune garçon._

 _« Gerhard… »_

 _« Pardon Grand-Père. »_

 _« Mon ami me tendit une fiole dans laquelle je plaçais le fameux souvenir. Puis alors qu'Oratus tirait Pégase par une corde ensorcelée qui devait pouvoir résister à toute force, le cheval se cabra. Oratus tint la corde à deux mains mais rien n'y fut. Si les yeux de Pégase ne changeait pas en pierre contrairement à sa mère, ils étaient tout de même déstabilisant. L'animal donna un coup de sabot dans le torse d'Oratus qui tomba en arrière, et la créature tant convoitée s'enfuit. Nous n'avons point réussi à la garder en captivité. De toute manière, cet animal splendide était fait pour la liberté et non l'enfermement. »_

 _« Ohh… Et comment avez-vous prouvé son existence ? »_

 _« Nous avions le fameux souvenir et l'histoire ayant fait émeute dans tout le pays, nous fûmes interrogés au véritaserum, qui ne fit que confirmer ce que nous avions vu. »_

 _« Bien. L'histoire est terminée, il est l'heure de dormir Gerhard. » dit son père en prenant le grand-père par le bras et sortant de la pièce._

 _Quelques instants plus tard, Geraint Ollivander était avachi sur un rocking-chair de bois où il se balançait doucement en se rappelant ce passage de sa vie. Ce passage où il avait cru connaitre le succès et la renommée, ce passage où il avait compris qu'il ne voulait finalement qu'une vie familiale quotidienne. Le jour même de l'évènement, quelques heures plus tard, il était revenu seul dans le bois et avait retrouvé une unique plume de la créature surnaturelle. Il n'avait parlé à personne de sa découverte, pas même à Oratus. Dès qu'il eut du temps, il confectionna de nouveau une baguette, comme celles qu'il vendait au prix fort à son village. Sauf qu'il remplaça la plume de Phénix par celle du Pégase._

 _Soudainement, un tremblement ébranla la pièce qui tangua. Une lumière éblouissante dorée sortit de la baguette de mélèze et illumina la pièce. Il prononça de sa propre baguette le dernier sort permettant de finaliser le bâton et la rangea dans un coffre qu'il dissimula. Un temps après, une voyante du nom de Mélinda Trelawney se présenta à sa porte et prétendit avoir une prophétie à énoncer. Puis elle déclara d'une voix rauque…_

 _«_ _L'Enfant née de la Puissante Serviteur,_ _L'Enfant née de la Deuxième sœur,_ _L'Enfant appartiendra à leur Maître,_ _Qui enfin obtiendra sa réponse._ _L'eau débordera-t-elle du vase ?_ _L'enfant à la plume de Pégase,_ _Boucles brunes et yeux d'Océan_ , _Elle donnera un héritier au Serpent,_ _L'héritier attendu depuis des décennies,_ _L'héritier et le père enfin réunis,_ _Connue sera enfin la victoire_ , _Le monde sera à la tombée du soir,_ _Dans les mains d'un des deux camps,_ _Le médaillon sera la clé des temps »_

 _Puis elle eut un râle et s'évanouit._

.

Ollivander cligna des yeux en se remémorant cette vieille histoire qui était passée durant les générations. Il monta à l'étage de sa boutique où se trouvait son appartement personnel, entra dans sa chambre et se mit au lit.

.

« Allez vite vite vite ! Maman dépêche ! Il est 10h30 ! » s'écria Arya en poussant son chariot de toutes ses forces.

« Justement Arya, il est 10h30. Nous avons le temps ! Une bonne demi-heure avant le départ du train ! »

« Oui mais je veux avoir le temps d'absolument TOUT voir ! Et rencontrer TOUT le monde ! Et avoir BEAUCOUP de temps de vous dire au revoir ! Et à Mamie Molly et Papy Arthur ! Et à Tante Mione et Oncle Ron ! Et à Oncle George et Tatie Jia ! Et à Oncle Charlie -enfin s'il est là- ! Et à Oncle Percy et Tante Audrey ! Et à Oncle Bill ! Et à Tante Fleur ! Et à Lukas ! Et à Rosalie ! Et à Becca et Milo ! Et « un peu » à Juno si elle fait pas trop sa geek ! Et à Chloé ! Et à Teddy ! Et… »

« Tais-toi Arya ! » s'exclama Gabriel en se tournant vers sa sœur. De ce fait, il lâcha son chariot qui partit s'écraser dans le mur en face. Et disparut.

« Papa, elles sont où les malles de Gab' ? » demanda sagement Helena en tenant fermement ses propres affaires. Harry leva la tête vers les panneaux directionnels. « On est arrivés. Voici la voix 9 ¾. »

« C'est trop cool ! » Arya sautilla sur place. « On y va chaque année pour accompagner les cous' mais maintenant on y est pour y aller à notre tour ! On va à Poudlard ! » cria-t-elle. Des moldus se retournèrent, offusqués, mais elle n'en prêta pas attention. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche, et attendit que tous les regards s'effacent avant de courir en direction du mur où avait disparu le chariot. Elle réapparut de l'autre côté et sourit largement. Elle y était enfin.

.

Helena ferma la fenêtre. Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'elle se tenait devant et qu'elle agitait la main, disant au revoir à sa famille. Elle était à la fois mélancolique et euphorique. Elle venait de quitter ses parents qu'elle ne verrait qu'à Noël -ce qui était dans plus de trois mois-. Mais en même temps, elle était tellement extatique de se rendre dans l'école la plus prestigieuse de sorcellerie du monde. Elle avait hâte de tout commencer : métamorphose -sa tante Mione lui avait transmis sa passion-, la défense contre les forces du mal et surtout les potions. Harry était désespéré qu'elle soit si douée et si enthousiaste à l'idée de faire de tels mélanges alors que lui ne parvenait même pas à en réaliser correctement une. Helena s'était persuadée que le don pour les potions avait sauté une génération et qu'elle le tenait de sa grand-mère Lily.

Helena ne connaissait cette dernière que par les paroles de son père. Elle savait qu'Arya lui ressemblait beaucoup, par ses cheveux roux et ses yeux émeraude, que Gabriel avait son nez et la forme de ses yeux. Mais elle-même n'avait aucune ressemblance. « Le hasard de la génétique » d'après son père. Elle savait de Lily qu'elle avait été une femme courageuse qui s'était sacrifiée pour le bien de son enfant, qu'elle était née moldue -ce qui faisait des triplets des « quart-moldus ».

Helena secoua la tête et se détacha de la vision du paysage et remonta son sac à bandoulière sur l'épaule. Elle tenta de trouver un de ses frères et sœur dans la foule qui remplissait les couloirs du train en vain. Alors elle fit le tour de tous les compartiments et les aperçut enfin dans le dernier du wagon. Ils étaient en pleine discussion avec un garçon de leur âge aux cheveux blond très pâle. Le garçon du marchand de baguette. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra. Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler et la fixèrent. Une seule personne ne fit pas attention à son arrivée. Il s'agissait d'une petite fille qui pourtant avait l'air d'avoir deux ans de plus, métisse, au regard noir à la fois profond et glaçant. Celle-ci, se sentant observée, les fusilla du regard avant de replonger dans son journal - _La Gazette du Sorcier-_.

Helena se tourna vers le blondinet avant de lui tendre une franche poignée de main.

« Helena. Potter, comme mes deux idiots de jumeaux. » se présenta-t-elle.

« Alexander. Malefoy, oui Malefoy comme Drago Malefoy le mangemort affranchi grâce à l'aide de ma grand-mère pendant la guerre Malefoy comme celui qui a insulté tes parents pendant sept ans complets Malefoy comme le gars blanc comme un linge, aux cheveux blonds tellement clairs qu'ils ont l'air décolorés -et soit-dit en passant je suis vraiment reconnaissant d'avoir hérité de son physique tout entier, à croire que je suis sa copie-, Malefoy l'ex-Prince des Serpentard… » Il serra la main d'Helena qui ne put s'empêcher de pouffer devant cette déclaration.

« Et je vous prie de ne pas prendre compte des actes de mon géniteur et de me voir comme une personne tout à fait à part. Même si j'aime mon père, je ne veux pas être comparé à lui -dans quatre-vingt-dix pourcents des cas ce ne seraient des compliments. Hum. » Continua-t-il à déblatérer rapidement. « Ah et ravi de faire ta connaissance Helena ! »

Les nouveaux amis discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant une bonne demi-heure avant que le chariot de friandises arrive. La vieille dame au sourire édenté leur présenta les différentes sucreries puis Arya, Gabriel et Alexander commandèrent trois gros sachets multicolores. Helena refusa lorsqu'ils lui en proposèrent. La métisse, quant-à-elle, ne leur répondit pas, se contentant de leur lancer un regard noir.

Helena soupira en observant les collines défiler par la fenêtre. Elle s'ennuyait. Elle avait emporté suffisamment d'occupations pour le voyage mais n'avait envie ni de lire un roman, ni de jouer à sa _Gameboy_ moldue, offerte par son père l'année passée. Elle enroula ses doigts autour de son pendentif, songeuse. Elle n'avait jamais retiré ce médaillon. Ses parents le lui avaient passé autour du coup dès ses premières heures et depuis ce jour, elle ne l'avait jamais enlevé. Pas même pour se doucher ou dormir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne se sentait pas elle-même sans lui. Helena fouilla quelques instants dans son sac et sortit sa lettre de Poudlard avant de la relire pour la centième fois au moins.

 _COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Directrice : Minerva McGonagall_

 _Elue Première Dirigeante du Congrès de Métamorphose_

 _Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchantrice-en-chef, Ex-Adjointe d'Albus Perceval Wilfried Bryan Dumbledore et Remplaçante à la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers, Ex-Professeur de Métamorphose, Actrice importante dans l'Ordre du Phénix_

 _Chère Mlle Potter,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1_ _er_ _septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, Mlle Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice du Collège de Sorcellerie Poudlard_

Helena sourit en repensant à sa joie lorsqu'elle avait reçu le hibou. Elle avait couru dans toute la maison en riant, sautant, hurlant qu'elle irait à Poudlard, qu'elle serait la meilleure élève de tous les temps -meilleure même que sa tante Mione-, qu'elle serait la plus grande sorcière du Monde Magique. Elle posa le parchemin à côté d'elle sur la banquette, et saisit le second.

 _COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Uniforme_

 _Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :_

 _1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal_

 _2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)_

 _3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)_

 _4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)_

 _Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève._

 _Livre et manuels_

 _Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :_

Les sortilèges de tous les jours, _Volume 1, de Filius Flitwick._

L'Histoire de la magie _, Bathilda Tourdesac_

Les faits du pendant et de l'après-guerre _, par Hermione Granger_

L'Histoire de Poudlard, _Garius Tomkink,_ _édition révisée par Hermione Granger_

La Métamorphose expliquée, _Minerva McGonagall_

Mille herbes et champignons magiques _, de Phyllida Augirolle_

Potions magiques, _d'Arsenius Beaulitron_

Vie et habitants des animaux fantastiques, _de Norbert Dragonneau_

La défense contre les (vraies) forces du mal ( _niveau 1_ ), _de Louis Jentremble, avec les commentaires et bonus d'Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Neville Londubat._

 _Fournitures_

 _1 baguette magique_

 _1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)_

 _1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal_

 _Facultatif : 1 télescope (seulement pour élèves ayant préalablement sélectionné l'option Astronomie)_

 _1 balance en cuivre_

 _Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud. Toute autre créature magique devra obtenir une autorisation de la part de l'administration._

 _IL EST RAPPELE AUX PARENTS QUE LES ELEVES DE PREMIERE ANNEE NE SONT PAS AUTORISES A POSSEDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI._

Lorsqu'elle avait lu pour la première fois sa lettre, Helena avait été triste de n'être pas autorisée à emporter de balai, même si ses parents le lui avait dit mille fois auparavant. Mais cette petite tristesse ne fut rien comparée à la fureur de Gabriel et Arya qui avaient donné un grand coup de pied dans une chaise avant de disparaitre à l'étage. Arya, perfide envers et contre tout, avait saisi le pot de colle presque-perpétuelle et s'en était enduit la main droite avant de saisir son _Tonnerre Zéro_.

« Si la vieille chouette de ne veux pas que je reste avec mon balai, bah alors ce sera mon balai qui restera avec moi » avait-elle déclarée, sérieux au possible.

Harry avait dû emmener sa fille à St Mangouste où Ginny travaillait afin de décoller la chair fixée au mat, petite opération qui prit deux heures complètes. La colère qui animait Ginny résolut Arya qui promit de ne plus toucher aux affaires trouvées dans le bureau de son père.

Helena avait tellement ri avec Gabriel ce jour-là, en voyant leur sœur boudeuse se faire déchiqueter la main par leur mère et punir de trois semaines sans quidditch. La tête appuyée contre la vitre, Helena continua à se remémorer des souvenirs de son enfance qu'elle considérait terminée à présent, puisqu'elle entrait à Poudlard. Et Poudlard signifiait l'adolescence. Premiers pas vers l'âge adulte, premiers examens, premiers diplômes mais aussi premières farces, premiers vrais amis, premiers amours. Helena sourit à cette pensée, puis ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Au milieu du trajet, alors que la nuit tombait, Gabriel se gratta le nez puis dit : « Vous savez quoi ? On ne devrait pas se contenter d'être de sages petits élèves qui suivent gentiment les règles et respectent les professeurs. On devrait être plus que ça. Notre oncle George et son frère décédé Fred étaient des farceurs qui ont eu le droit à un sous-chapitre entier sur eux dans _La Nouvelle Edition de l'Histoire de Poudlard_. Nous aussi nous devons entrer dans la légende. » déclara-t-il, un rictus narquois. Les trois enfants Potter -Helena s'étant réveillée quand son jumeau avait commencé à parler- et l'héritier Malefoy se regardèrent attentivement et se tapèrent dans la main alors que la métisse levait le nez de sa lecture en souriant. « Je suis Syane Zabini. »

Elle lança un clin d'œil à Alexander. « Salut cous'. » lui dit-elle. « Nos pères sont presque frères alors quand nous étions petits nous avions décidé de nous considérer comme cousins. » expliqua-t-elle aux autres. « Bref, reprenons. Les sept prochaines années vont déchirer. Nous laisserons notre marque dans cette prestigieuse école. Ça va être mortel. »

.

Les élèves s'impatientaient. Voilà une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'ils attendaient sagement -au début- devant la grande porte en bois incrusté d'acier. Après une minute où ils attendirent l'arrivée d'un professeur, les discussions avaient repris. Arya, Alexander, Gabriel, Helena et Syane trépignaient, tapant du pied sur le sol, regardant leur montre, soufflant bruyamment.

« Mais c'est pas possible ! C'est quand qu'ils vont venir nous chercher ? C'est un test ? Parce que c'est pas que j'ai envie de rencontrer la vieille McGo mais là mon estomac commence à avoir sérieusement faim ! » s'écria Gabriel en tournant en rond.

« Hum. »

Il se retourna brusquement ainsi que toute la troupe d'enfants et fit face à une petite femme d'une dizaine de centimètres de plus que lui tout au plus. Il devint tout rouge et tenta de se cacher derrière sa sœur qui le repoussa. La petite femme passa au travers du groupe et monta les trois marches qui menaient à la porte puis à la Grande Salle. Le silence emplit le corridor, les élèves fixés sur la nouvelle venue.

« Bienvenus à Poudlard les chéris ! » s'exclama-t-elle en serrant dans ses bras les deux enfants les plus proches d'elle qui semblaient au bord de l'apoplexie devant l'affection de la jeune femme. « Je suis Bedelya Rindelot -oui je sais c'est ridicule comme nom, il faut remercier mes chers parents et leur imagination débordante-. » soupira-t-elle, rêveuse. Puis elle reprit. « Mais vous, mes enfants, vous pourrez m'appeler comme vous voulez. Beddy, Delya, Didi, Lya, bon évitez les « Madame », « Professeur », « Mademoiselle Bennett » et autres appellations trop…. Sérieuses. » affirma Bedelya en souriant chaleureusement.

Les élèves se regardèrent, certains manquant d'exploser de rire, d'autres attendant la suite de l'explication. « Je vous apprendrais plus sur moi quand je vous verrais en cours. Vous patientez depuis déjà de longues minutes alors n'attendons plus, et ouvrons ces portes ! » Les larges portes s'ouvrirent alors qu'elle prononçait cette dernière phrase, et les élèves se rangèrent deux par deux avant d'avancer parmi les tables, vers l'estrade des professeurs, jetant des petits coups d'œil émerveillés tout autour d'eux. Le plafond étoilé étonna tout le monde malgré le fait que tous en avaient déjà entendu parler -sauf peut-être les nouveaux sorciers nés-moldus-.

« Nous allons procéder à la Répartition, mais d'abord, le Choixpeau a quelques mots à dire. » proclama Minerva McGonagall qui s'était levée de son siège directoral. D'un coup de baguette agile, elle fit apparaitre le Choixpeau qu'elle saisit par le bout puis déposa sur le tabouret.

« Non. »

Les élèves des autres années se regardèrent, étonnés.

« Comment ça, « non » ? » demanda la professeure de Métamorphose en redressant ses lunettes.

« Non. Je ne souhaite pas faire de discours. Pas cette année. » expliqua-t-il. « Je suis en grève. Officiellement. »

« Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous faire changer d'avis ? » questionna poliment la directrice.

« Chantez. »

« Chanter ? » Elle fronça les sourcils alors que tous les regards étaient fixés sur elle.

« Oui. Chanter. Chaque année c'est mon rôle alors j'aimerais changer un peu pour une fois. » déclara-t-il en affichant un rictus ricanant.

« Est-ce une plaisanterie ? » s'énerva McGonagall.

« Oui, en effet ma chère. Cessons cette mascarade et reprenons. » Le Choixpeau se redressa sur le tabouret.

« _Chère directrice je suis étonné de votre inquiétude,_

 _Je ne vous aurai jamais fait faire quelque chose d'aussi rude,_

 _Me connaissez-vous donc pas, aurai-je fais cela ?_

 _Non bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas comme ça._

 _Il est l'heure de procéder à la répartition,_

 _Répartir dans chaque maison tous ces petits mignons,_

 _Tous effrayés, apeurés, appréhensifs,_

 _Tous aussi crédules, aussi naïfs._

 _Non vous ne devrez pas combattre un troll,_

 _Ni réciter la formule de la Perpétuelle Colle,_

 _Il suffit s'asseoir sur le tabouret,_

 _Et de sur votre chef, gentiment, me poser._

 _Vous saurez alors quelle maison vous accueillera_

 _Avec quels élèves vous partagerez vos draps,_

 _Quelles couleurs porterez-vous toute l'année,_

 _Votre emblème comment sera-t-il dessiné._

 _Peut-être êtes-vous fait pour Gryffondor,_

 _Les courageux qui portent le rouge et l'or,_

 _Aux Serpentards sont-ils opposés,_

 _Ces derniers perfides et rusés._

 _Poufsouffle accueillent les plus loyaux,_

 _Leur symbole est le blaireau,_

 _Serdaigle vous sélectionnera,_

 _Seulement si érudit l'on vous prouvera._

 _En tout cas mes chers élèves, vous devez savoir,_

 _Que dans n'importe quelle maison vous avez des devoirs,_

 _Respect, prouesse, apprentissage de la magie,_

 _Voilà les plus grandes valeurs ici ! »_ chantonna le Choixpeau en esquissant un petit mouvement d'ondulation du mieux qu'il pouvait sur le tabouret.

« Hum. Très bien. Professeur Rindelot, je vous en prie, commencez donc. » assura la Directrice en s'essuyant le front d'un revers de main. Bedelya monta sur l'estrade et murmura un « sonorus » en se pointant de sa baguette.

« Alistair, Mike »

Le petit garçon effrayé s'approcha précipitamment de la professeura et trébucha, avant de s'étaler à terre. Amusée, Bedelya lui tendit la main et le releva avant de lui poser le Choixpeau sur la tête.

« Poufsouffle ! » claironna l'objet.

Le dénommé Mike le reposa délicatement puis s'enfuit vers la table de sa nouvelle maison.

« Bluebird, Johnny ! »

Un petit garçon aux cheveux jaune paille dans tous les sens s'avança.

« Serdaigle ! »

Les noms s'ensuivirent rapidement alors qu'Helena s'impatientait. S'impatientait et angoissait à la fois. Elle ne savait pas dans quelle maison elle allait être. Elle ne savait pas dans quelle maison elle voulait être. Ses parents auraient sûrement dit « Gryffondor » mais elle ne savait pas si elle avait sa place là-bas. Elle ne se sentait pas spécialement courageuse, ni maline, ni érudite, ni loyale. En même temps elle ne voulait pas décevoir sa famille. Ni être séparée de ses amis et frères et sœurs. Jamais.

« Malefoy, Alexander ! »

Alexander se figea. Arya le poussa d'une légère tape dans le dos et il avança de quelques pas hésitants. Puis s'assis sur la chaise de bois et sentit qu'on lui posait le chapeau sur la tête.

« …

.

.

Alors c'était comment ce chapitre ? De nouvelles idées à me proposer ? Des critiques ou des choses pas crédibles remarquées ?

 **VOTEZ 1 : Si vous voulez que le groupe d'amis aille à Gryffondor**

 **VOTEZ 2 : Si vous voulez que le groupe aille à Serpentard**

 _ **Jeu 1**_ **: Inventez un personnage (apparence et caractère), enfant d'un des personnages de J.K. Rowling ou OC, qui sera en même année que les triplets. Indiquez si vous préférez qu'il soit un ami, un prétendant ou un ennemi, et dans quelle maison il sera.**

Allez, bisous les gens ^^


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Disclaimer**_ – Cette histoire est tirée de la merveilleuse œuvre de notre déesse J.K Rowling. Je la remercie fortement d'avoir créé tout cet univers et ces personnages car sinon les fanfictions que je lis et j'écris n'existeraient pas et je n'aurais rien à faire de mes journées. Donc merci à J.K Rowling qui est la source de mon non-ennui. Sinon, quelques personnages m'appartiennent, tous les enfants des héros. Ils représenteront la majorité des personnages de cette fic je pense.

 _ **Rating**_ – T (Pour l'instant ce sera T, car il n'y a pas trop de violence ou de scènes choquantes, mais ce n'est pas non plus tout doux -on est pas au Pays des Licornes ^^-)

 _ **Personnages**_ – Ce n'est pas concentré sur les personnages tirés directement de J.K Rowling mais de leurs enfants. Le personnage principal est Helena Potter/Lestrange, même s'il y en aura d'autres à l'avenir, je ne les dévoilerais pas aujourd'hui.

 _ **Pairing**_ – Pas d'amour pour le moment, mais ça viendra, promis.

 _ **Genre**_ – Romance / Aventure

.

 _ **Petite précision sur la gestion de l'histoire :**_

Je tiens à préciser que je poste cette fic sur ce site là mais aussi sur hpfanfiction, donc ne vous étonnez pas si les votes à la fin des chapitres ne sont pas les réponses que vous attendiez.

.

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 **Carminny :** Merci de ta review Carminny. En fait, je pars du fait que personne n'est au courant de la vraie identité d'Helena excepté Hermione, Harry, Ginny et les autres membres de l'ordre. C'est pour cela que les triplés se considèrent vraiment comme frères et soeurs et en même temps que George exclut un peu Helena (c'est sa mère qui a tué Fred...)

Bedelya est une invention d'une des revieweuses, ce n'est donc pas tellement moi qui l'aie choisie. Mais même si elle donne surtout une impression de chaleureuse voire maladroite pour le moment, je cite sa créatrice "elle a une imagination débordante et est absolument passionnée par la matière qu'elle enseigne". Tu verras tout cela plus par la suite. Le Choixpeau j'avais prévu de le faire vraiment en grêve totalement mais je me suis dite que c'était une idée un peu trop grosse dans le sens ce serait mieux pour un défi OS. C'est pourquoi il a juste feinté.

Merci de ton vote même si je ne suis pas sûre de les envoyer à Poufsouffle qui malgré moi,, n'aime pas tellement cette maison et puis je me dit que niveau caractère ils sont plutôt farceurs (Gryff) voire rusés/malins (Serp)...

Merci encore et j'espère recevoir de nouvelles reviews de toi à l'avenir !

 **Lily Rogue :** Tout d'abord, merci pour cette très gentille review !

Je suis exactement pareil, en général je ne lis jamais les 19 ans après avec les personnages enfants précrées de JK Rowling mais je lis certaines avec des enfants inventés... Et puis ça m'étonnait d'avoir une idée pareille mais j'ai tout de même décidé de la développer.

Honnêtement, je ne réfléchis pas pour écrire. C'est seulement de l'instinct. J'écris depuis que je suis toute petite et j'ai toujours détesté faire des plans de rédaction en classe ou des scénarios à l'avance. J'ai une idée, j'écris, c'est tout. L'humour, je ne sais pas si j'en aie vraiment mais comme précédemment, j'écris sans réfléchir. Alors c'est parfois drôle mais c'est seulement parce que je trouve qu'une scène est intéressante à mettre et qu'elle va vraiment plaire au public.

Prophétie et chanson du choixpeau... Tout ça c'est de la poésie. Et je suis nulle à la poésie. J'ai juste écris instinctivement ce qui me passait par la tête en "remuant" les phrases jusqu'à ce qu'elles riment un minimum. Hum :)

Moi aussi je les voyais aussi bien à Serpentard qu'à Gryffondor... En fait je comptais les mettre à Serpentard ces petits farceurs mais après je me suis dite que je voulais vraiment voir la tête de Malefoy quand il apprendrait que son fils allait à Gryffondor... C'est pour ça que c'est vous qui choisissez.

Le mix est plaisant, il correspond à peu près à ce que je voulais faire mais je voudrais les mettre dans la même maison... Graah rien ne me plait...

J'attends avec impatience ton personnage !

 **Speicher (Review 1) :** Non je n'avais pas reçu d'autre message avant celui-là. Merci !

 **Speicher (Review 2) :** J'intégrerais Emi si je le peux ! Par contre le caractère enjoué est déjà celui d'une autre prof, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

 **Speicher (Review 3) :** J'ai pris en compte ton vote, ce fut d'ailleurs celui décisif. J'intégrerai Aiden Hills dans les chapitres suivants, je le vois bien en prétendant également !

 **Chadoxx** : Ils ont l'air de Mary/Gary-Su ? Je n'en avais pas vraiment l'impression mais j'essayerai de faire mieux. J'ai toujours aimé Bella et j'ai toujours voulu écrire une fic où elle éprouverait un minimum de sentiments. Et puis tu découvriras d'autres choses sur elle par la suite… Syane est une fillette qui se sent plus grande et pas très sociale. Les seules personnes qui pourront être ses amis seront celles qui le mériteront, qui seront à sa hauteur. En « se rapprochant » d'eux, elle les teste un peu… Et puis elle n'était pas souriante du genre joyeuse mais plus souriante, narquoise. Contente que tout te plaise, voilà la suite !

.

 _ **Résultat du vote –**_ Rappel des choix :

 _VOTEZ 1 : Si vous voulez que le groupe d'amis aille à Gryffondor_

 _VOTEZ 2 : Si vous voulez que le groupe aille à Serpentard_

Résultats : Carminny et Chaddox m'ont demandé si on pouvait les envoyer à Poufsouffle. J'ai pris les votes en considération car malgré tout, c'est vous lecteurs qui choisissez la suite donc je respecte vos choix. Avec **Lily Rogue** (qui a voté Gryffondor **ET** Serpentard) et **Speicher** qui a choisi Gryffondor, ça fait donc un : 2-Gryffondor, 2-Poufsouffle, 1-Serpentard, 2-Mix. J'ai donc pesé les pour et les contre.

Si je les envoie à Gryffondor, ce sera un peu cliché vu toutes les fics qui font pareil alors que Poufsouffle sera plus original. Si je les envoie à Gryffondor, on aura le droit à une jolie scène de révolte de la part de Drago et je suis sûre que y'a plein de gens qui veulent voir sa tête quand il l'apprendra. Si je les envoie à Poufsouffle, ce sera moins réussi. Si je les envoie à Gryffondor, ils rencontreront plus les enfants des anciens personnages et auront plus de scènes de dispute Gryf/Serp. Si je les envoie à Gryffondor, il y aura plus de crédibilité quant à leur année de folie, et ils ne penseront pas aux conséquences, contrairement à Poufsouffle où ils penseront aux autres.

Et malgré tout, malgré moi, je n'ai jamais apprécié les Poufsouffle ni le jaune d'ailleurs. Donc désolée chers lecteurs qui aiment les blaireaux, ils devront se contenter d'un Gryffon. Je sais que beaucoup seront révoltés, mais j'avais déjà pas mal d'idées pour la suite qui n'iront pas du tout avec Poufsouffle (c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas proposé Poufsouffle comme choix au vote) …

Par rapport à ceux qui ont voté pour le Mix, j'avais pensé à cette possibilité mais je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser car même si certains pensaient qu'ils seraient toujours amis après, les rivalités entre maisons sont trop fortes. Donc c'est non car moi je veux qu'ils soient vraiment une bande.

.

Merci à : **Speicher, Carminny, Chadoxx** et **Lily Rogue** pour leurs reviews et **bravo** à **Speicher** qui m'a encore fourni un nouveau professeur (d'ailleurs si d'autres personnes ajoutent des nouveaux professeurs, faites quelques garçons quand même ! Poudlard n'est pas une école entièrement féministe… ^^) encore à **Speicher** et **Lily Rogue** pour leurs deux nouveaux élèves qui seront intégrés dans l'histoire, à **kristynita22 et Mileminia** pour avoir ajouté _Boucles brunes et yeux d'Océan_ dans leurs favoris et à ma nouvelle followeuse **Mileminia** !

 _ **Petite annonce :**_ Je ne suis pas une bêta officiellement enregistrée sur le site mais propose mes services à tous ceux qui le souhaitent. Correction des fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire, syntaxe… Crédibilité, avis externe, aide à tout ce que je peux. Si quelqu'un est intéressé, il peut me contacter par MP ou review, je serais ravie de pouvoir l'aider !

 _ **Note de l'auteur –**_ Yooo les gens -oui je sais mon vocabulaire est tellement riche- ! Je sais que ça fait plus d'une semaine que j'ai pas posté mais bon j'avais pas trop d'inspiration et plein de devoirs… Okay no excuse. Mais bon, I'm back now et je vais pouvoir vous sortir un nouveau chapitre dans peu de temps (enfin j'espère). Tout dépend aussi de vous -non je vais pas vous sortir le speech « plus de reviews, plus de chapitres » mais seulement le fait que c'est vous qui votez pour la suite de l'histoire donc je dois attendre plusieurs avis avant d'écrire la suite… C'est pourquoi, les 107 visiteurs – 4 reviewers = 103 visiteurs qui ne donnent pas leur avis sont ceux qui me retardent en fait… Je ne vous demande pas de me faire un paragraphe hein juste me donner vos conseils et avis sur ma fic + voter. Allez bonne lecture.

(Hâte de voir la tête de Drago lorsqu'il apprendra que son fils est à Gryffondor xD)

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boucles brunes et yeux d'Océan – Chapitre 3**

.

 _« Malefoy, Alexander ! »_

 _Alexander se figea. Arya le poussa d'une légère tape dans le dos et il avança de quelques pas hésitants. Puis s'assis sur la chaise de bois et sentit qu'on lui posait le chapeau sur la tête._

 _« …_

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Alexander sursauta en entendant la voix du Choixpeau crier dans ses oreilles. Gryffondor ? Non, impossible. « _Malgré les paroles et l'éducation que t'ont donné tes parents, ton cœur n'est pas de pierre comme eux. En dépit de ton sang, en dépit de ton nom, tu es différent. Même si tu espères rejoindre les vils Serpentard, tu sais qu'au fond de toi, cette maison ne te convient pas. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de t'envoyer à... GRYFFONDOR !_ » lui avait susurré l'objet d'une voix doucereuse le faisant frissonner. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait pas aller à Gryffondor ! Il redoutait déjà la missive que lui enverraient ses parents. L'enveloppe serait forcément rouge. Il entendait déjà la voix teintée de déception de son père et celle hystérique de sa mère.

Il percevait déjà les « tu n'es qu'une honte à notre nom », les « tu es déshérité », les « veux-tu être comparé aux sales Traitres-à-leur-sang Weasley, mon fils ? » et les « mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Tu as fait ami-ami avec Potter-fils ? ».

Alors qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres et perdait toute couleur -s'il était possible d'être encore plus pâle chez un Malefoy-, la dénommée Bedelya s'approcha de lui et pressa son épaule d'une main douce. « Alexander, il faut que tu rejoignes ta maison à présent » lui chuchota-t-elle en le fixant de ses prunelles brunes, semblant inquiète de son blanchissement soudain. Celui-ci cligna des yeux bêtement avant de se lever sur des jambes flageolantes et de parcourir d'un pas lourd les quelques mètres qui le séparait des marches.

Il traversa la foule d'élèves attendant d'être répartis et passa sans jeter un seul regard à Helena qui fronçait les sourcils. « Tu vas bien ? » lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il fut à son niveau. Il l'ignora et rejoignit douloureusement la table des rouges et or.

Qu'allait-il bien faire ? Son père et surtout son grand-père ne lui pardonneraient jamais. Ce dernier était sorti d'Azkaban l'année précédente, ayant écopé seulement d'une dizaine d'années d'emprisonnement grâce à l'aide à Harry Potter de sa femme, et en était revenu encore plus stricte et à cheval sur l'honneur qu'auparavant. La moindre erreur de la part d'Alexander lui valait les pires punitions que l'on puisse attribuer à un enfant de son âge.

Alors que Drago avait tenté vainement de le convaincre qu'Alexander était encore trop petit pour être frappé, mutilé, fouetté, Lucius Malefoy avait décrété qu'à présent, accepté à l'école renommée Poudlard, le blondinet passait dans la cour des grands. Alex venait de passer le pire été de sa vie, et de seulement envisager les représailles pour un tel affront lui donnait la nausée.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, malgré le peu de forces qui le lui restait, il releva le menton à une hauteur respectable pour un Malefoy. Et s'assit sur un des bancs. L'élève à ses côtés se décala instinctivement, lui lançant une œillade mauvaise. Tout le monde s'était tu entre temps.

Un Malefoy à Gryffondor, ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours. Sentant des dizaines de yeux se poser sur lui, il regarda en face de lui, vers un mur, pour se calmer, et se persuada qu'envers et contre tout il remonterait l'estime que l'on avait des Malefoy dans cette école où il n'était pas le bienvenu.

.

En voyant passer un Alexander livide, Arya ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il lui arrivait. Qu'y avait-il de mal à être envoyé à Gryffondor ? C'était plutôt flatteur de se retrouver chez les courageux, non ? Quelque peu anxieuse, elle se tortilla les mains nerveusement. Cet instant d'appréhension ne dura pas très longtemps.

« Potter, Arya ! »

Souriante, elle regarda devant elle et d'un pas sûr et se dirigea vers le Choixpeau, courant presque d'impatience à présent que le moment d'angoisse était passé. Elle s'enfonça le couvre-chef sur la tête et attendit, patiemment, comme une petite fille à qui on promettait un cadeau.

« Que vois-je… Une jeune fille pleine d'assurance et d'ambition… Qui veut se démarquer de son nom et des préjugés qui lui sont portés… Ne souhaite point être comparée à son père mais considérée comme une enfant normale… Têtue… Loyale… » siffla-t-il.

« Pitié, pas Poufsouffle ! » supplia intérieurement la rousse.

« Pourquoi « pas Poufsouffle » ? » ricanna le Choixpeau. « Celle qui prétend ne pas vouloir des préjugés en a un très gros sur la maison du blaireau… »

« Je vous en supplie ! Je suis meilleure que ça ! »

« Présomptueuse, arrogante… Parfaite petite Serpentarde… »

« … »

« Serpentard donc ? Ou Gryffondor puisque je lis dans ton esprit que c'est ton plus grand désir ? Pourquoi Gryffondor ? Courage… Pensées contradictoires, tu souhaites malgré tes paroles ressembler à tes parents, suivre leur trace, les rendre fiers, porter les couleurs chaudes… En dépit de mon désir puissant de t'envoyer à Serpentard, une maison qui t'irait probablement mieux selon moi, je respecterais ton choix et t'enverrai à... Gryffondor. » dit-il simplement.

« Vous pouvez répéter ? Je crois que personne d'autre n'a entendu. » grimaça Arya en croisant les bras.

« Tu n'avais qu'à écouter petite insolente. » répliqua-t-il en s'éjectant lui-même. Il atterit sur le sol plusieurs mètres plus loin alors que des étudiants poussaient un cri d'exclamation. Indignée, la Directrice se leva de son trône doré et s'accroupit près du Choixpeau, froissant sa robe vert bouteille.

« Que se passe-t-il donc ? » demanda-t-elle poliment.

« Il se passe que cette fillette que-voilà est désagréable. »

« Avez-vous donc choisi la maison à laquelle elle appartiendra ? »

« Oui. »

« Et quelle est-elle ? »

« Mrbll. » grogna-t-il.

« Pardon ? »

« Très bien je me rends. » Il se « tourna » du mieux qu'il pouvait » vers la jeune Potter qui commençait à être embarrassée par la situation. « Jeune Arya, bienvenue à GRYFFONDOR ! » s'exclama-t-il sur une note joyeuse.

.

Assis à la table des professeurs, Neville Londubat s'amusait de l'étrange évènement qui se produisait. Il arrivait fréquemment que le Choixpeau déborde d'imagination quant à la chanson d'entrée des nouveaux élèves, mais cette année, il avait franchi la limite. A quelques minutes d'espacement, il avait fait deux scènes de comédie. A deux fois il avait refusé d'effectuer son travail habituel, comme lassé de la routine.

Neville était devenu professeur de botanique, la profession qui lui avait paru la plus plausible au cours des années. Il excellait dans l'art des plantes contrairement à l'alchimie et autres matières plus délicates. Il s'était également trouvé une facilité dans l'art des sorts quand celui-ci était bien enseigné et qu'il avait un motif d'intérêt. Cette révélation était survenue lors des cours de l'AD -Association de Défense ou Armée de Dumbledore- lors de sa cinquième année à Poudlard, créée par un de ses amis, le célèbre Harry Potter.

Ce dernier lui avait proposé de le rejoindre comme auror après la guerre, mais Neville ne voulait plus penser à la mort. Tous les sortilèges mortels lancés pendant les batailles de 1998 l'avaient dégoûté de ce genre de magie. Il préférait la magie naturelle, la magie verte comme on aurait pu l'appeler.

Neville se tourna vers le professeur à sa droite, Emi. Enseignante de sortilèges, elle était la remplaçante du vieux Filius Flitwick qui avait pris sa retraite afin de se consacrer à l'écriture de livres scolaires des enchantements. Celle-ci était particulière dans un sens, toujours à jouer avec ses cheveux bouclés blonds qui partaient dans tous les sens, à avoir des fous-rire seule de temps en temps, à jouer avec sa nourriture plutôt que de la manger -ce qui expliquait sa maigreur inquiétante-, à lancer des piques ou des plaisanteries à tout va…

Elle aimait la joie de vivre et le bonheur, et tentait de partager sa vision avec son entourage. Que ce soit des professeurs, des élèves ou même des vieillards dans la rue ou des elfes de maison, elle papotait avec eux quelques minutes, leur laissait toujours une friandise en repartant.

En un sens, elle ressemblait à Luna. Sa Luna. Car Neville, depuis plus de onze ans, était amoureux de la jolie blonde toujours dans la lune. Elle l'aimait aussi à sa façon. Sur le plan de la relation amoureuse, ils avaient fait dans la vitesse. Révélations amoureuses lors de la bataille du 2 mai, emménagèrent ensemble la semaine suivante, fiançailles le mois d'après, mariage l'année qui venait. Puis Luna apprit sa grossesse et quelques mois plus tard donna naissance à un beau garçon Léandre, qui n'entrerait à Poudlard que l'année suivante…

.

Arya jeta un regard mauvais au Choixpeau et se précipita vers la table qu'elle occuperait désormais à chaque repas jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité qui durerait sept ans. Elle fut rapidement accueillie par des élèves plus âgés les uns que les autres qui lui serrèrent la main vigoureusement, lui donnèrent une tape sur l'épaule ou lui sourirent franchement, tout simplement, heureux de connaitre la fille du Survivant. Celle-ci répondait chaleureusement, heureuse d'être pour une fois au centre de l'attention, contrairement aux moments au sein de sa famille où elle passait presque pour inaperçue, sauf quand sa mère devait venir régler des conflits entre elle et ses frères et sœurs, ce qui arrivait -malheureusement- assez fréquemment.

Ces derniers se sentaient assez remontés du comportement du Choixpeau. Chacun espérait de ne pas avoir le droit à une nouvelle crise de sa part…

« Potter, Gabriel ! »

Encore une fois, des murmures s'élevèrent de part et d'autre de la salle. Il n'était pas tout à fait anormal de devoir répartir des jumeaux, mais des jumeaux enfants du célèbre Elu, ce genre d'évènement, lui, était hors du commun.

.

Gabriel sursauta en entendant la voix du Choixpeau résonner dans sa tête.

« Hummm… Intéressant… Très intéressant… Un jeune homme confiant… Dépassé malgré tout par les excès de sa sœur jumelle… »

« Laquelle ? » demanda Gabriel en fronçant les sourcils.

« En as-tu plusieurs ? » répondit le Choixpeau avant de se remettre à marmonner, tandis qu'Alex cherchait le sens de sa phrase. Bien sûr qu'il avait plusieurs sœurs jumelles ! « Ah ! Je vois… Des parents aimants… Mais une famille étouffante… Malgré tout, un grand courage que tu tiens de tes parents, et une volonté de protéger tes deux « sœurs »… » ricanna-t-il. « Bon, nous savons tous dans quelle maison tu seras… SERPENTARD ! »

Gabriel se figea ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. Que venait-il de dire ? Serpentard ! Non ! Dépité, il arracha le Choixpeau de ses cheveux et le jeta à terre négligemment avant de lui souffler un « eh bien merci ! » dégoûté.

« Roh là là… Aucun humour ces jeunes de nos jours ! Plaisanterie ! Est-ce un mot de ton vocabulaire jeune Potter ? Va, va, rejoins tes amis à GRYFFONDOR ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre et il sauta à côté de sa sœur sur le banc. Il parcourut des yeux la tablée et aperçut Alex tout au bout, tripotant avec sa fourchette un morceau de viande dans son assiette. Les élèves les plus proches de lui chuchotaient en le montrant du doigt avant de pouffer. Gabriel se leva, dit quelques mots à l'oreille de sa sœur, et tous deux allèrent rejoindre le blondinet solitaire.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas Alex ? » s'inquiéta la rousse en lui passant un bras autour des épaules.

« A ton avis ? » grogna-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que je fais à Gryffondor ! »

« Comment ça ! C'est très honorable de faire partie de cette maison, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Dans d'autres circonstances oui, mais quand tu es un Malefoy, il vaudrait mieux ne jamais quitter Serpentard. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Si c'est par rapport aux imbéciles qui sont à côté de nous… » Les 'imbéciles' en question leur tournèrent le dos en entendant ses paroles. « … Tout cela n'a pas d'importance ! Ils s'y feront ! Et puis tu peux très bien leur montrer la partie de toi qui est différente de l'éducation que t'ont donnée tes parents ! Je suis sûre qu'il y a beaucoup de côtés bons en toi Al'… » le réconforta-t-elle en souriant doucement alors que Gabriel en face approuvait.

« Ce n'est pas que ça… Il y a aussi mes pa… » commença-t-il.

« Potter, Helena ! »

.

La petite fille bouclée se démarqua du lot d'élèves particulièrement réduit en comparaison à celui de départ et entreprit de marcher jusqu'au Choixpeau. Si écouter son frère et sa sœur être ridiculisés par le Choixpeau l'avait amusée, elle redoutait maintenant que la même chose le lui arrive à elle. La professeure Bedelya, toujours aussi souriante, claudiqua de ses chaussures à talon jusqu'à elle et lui glissa l'habit sur la tête, comme elle l'avait fait à des dizaines d'élèves avant elle.

« Helena… Potter ? C'est étrange… Tu ne leur ressemble pas… Ton âme… Est pure pour le moment… Mais que vois-je ? Elle s'assombrira… Ton avenir est flou et net en même temps… Ta personnalité discrète cache une certaine noirceur… Tu n'as jamais utilisé tes dons… Pourtant ton esprit est doux et perfide… Chaud et froid… Partagé. Oui c'est cela… Tu es et sera partagée… AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH ! » hurla-t-il d'un ton terrifié. « QUE FAIS-TU DANS CETTE ECOLE RESPECTABLE, TOI ENFANT DE BLACK ! »

Helena glapit d'horreur. Qu'avait-elle fait ? McGonagall accourut et retira le Choixpeau avant de l'emmener dans une autre salle pour le faire taire. Helena resta assise sur le tabouret, foncièrement angoissée.

Quelques minutes après -qui semblèrent être des heures pour la brunette-, la Directrice revint et annonça d'une voix claire « Gryffondor ». Helena avança lentement vers ses amis en regardant de temps à autre des élèves qui lui lançaient tous des œillades mauvaises. Elle leur répondait alors d'un grand sourire « faux-cul ». Quand elle s'assit, comme ils l'avaient fait pour Alex avant elle, les étudiants à sa droite s'écartèrent le plus possible d'elle.

Elle remarqua que l'un d'eux était fixé sur elle. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et plongea ses pupilles bleues, foncées de colère dans les siennes. « Tu veux ma photo ? » lui demanda-t-elle méchamment avant de se servir d'une cuisse de poulet, ignorant les réactions de tous.

.

Quand le Choixpeau revint, silencieux, les noms se remirent à défiler. Roody, Eleanor. Sifried, Joseph. Suzu, Min. Tomasson, Antoine. Yzirkouchanov, Kaleb. Et enfin, Zabini, Syane. Croisant quelques fils de Serpentard dans le cercle d'amis de son père, Syane les salua et leur tapa dans la main. Voyant l'air agacé des professeurs, elle se força à se dépêcher un peu et sauta sur le tabouret, se donnant en spectacle.

« Zabini… Un nom de Serpentard, parents Serpentard, famille Serpentarde. Elevée dans les tons verts et argents, dans les devises des Serpents, dans le respect du nom Zabini. Tu souhaites suivre les traces de ton père et rester un nom célèbre, mais en même temps obtenir son attention qu'il ne t'accorde jamais… Hum… Une Zabini à Gryffondor ? Jamais vu. Mais le changement est sain. GRYFFONDOR ! »

« QUOI ? » protesta-t-elle, ne se préoccupant pas des exclamations des adultes derrière elle. « Mais vous êtes fou ! Madame la Directrice, il faudrait peut-être le remplacer, il se fait vieux, il a dû se tromper ! Je ne peux pas être à Gryffondor ! »

« Apparemment si. »

Et Syane rejoignit les quatre nouveaux Gryffondor et s'installa avec eux dans un silence complet.

« Cela faisait cinq Gryffondors qui commençaient mal leur vie de rouge et or » pensa Neville, songeur.

.

.

 **Alors, vous avez aimé ? Des commentaires, des conseils, des critiques ? Votez s'il vous plait comme ça vous aurez l'impression de pouvoir contrôler ma fic, ce qui est en partie vrai…**

 **Bon je sais ce chapitre était un peu court en longueur et un peu long, du genre lourd, trop d'explications… Mais j'avais beaucoup de choses à dire sur la répartition et j'avais envie d'intégrer un peu Neville je sais pas pourquoi…**

 **VOTEZ 1 : Si vous voulez une scène de rencontre explosive entre Alexander et ses parents.**

 **VOTEZ 2 : Si vous n'en voulez pas (ce qui sera remplacé par autre chose comme une beuglante… Je serais inventive sur ce coup-là)**

 **Je tenais à calculer un peu combien de gens donnent leur avis donc voilà pour les premiers chapitres…**

 **Prologue : 349 visiteurs pour 5 reviews = 1, 43 %. C'est pas beaucoup du tout en fait…**

 **Chapitre 1 : 163 visiteurs pour 5 reviews = 3, 1 %. On dirait que c'est mieux mais en fait c'est pas plus de reviews mais moins de visiteurs. Donc c'est encore pire en fait.**

 **Chapitre 2 : 99 visiteurs pour 4 reviews = 4 %. Pareil que pour le chapitre 1, moins de visiteurs et moins de reviews. Le pire du pire…**

 **Allez donnez-moi vos avis, votez ! Ok si vous voulez vraiment pas mettre vos avis, au moins mettez 1 ou 2 dans vos reviews ça prend environ 5 secondes et ça m'aide beaucoup.**


End file.
